I was constructed for you, you were moulded for me
by blahblahblah97
Summary: "Right then, he was Tyler and she was Caroline. They were Tyler and Caroline, and that was good enough for them." Rated M for later chapters. This is the story! Title by the spill canvas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Tyler was a Lockwood. Lockwood's didn't do nervous. But here he was, in a hospital, with a bunch of pink peonies and his tail between his legs like a fucking dog, standing outside a room. He was trying to work up the nerve to go into the room. Anyone that knew him would be wondering who the hell is in that room that is scaring him shitless. The answer, folks, is Caroline Forbes. He glanced down the hallway. It was late, the sun had went down a couple of hours ago. It was completely empty, and he had snuck in. Knowing that, sooner or later someone would come down the hallway and see him, he stepped into the room. Caroline was sleeping quietly, machines beeping around her. As much as he didn't want to, he felt terrible about what happened. It plagued him every minute, that fact that he was the reason she was in the hospital. He lost control of the car in a freak accident, he crashed it. He the reason she's wired up to all those machines.

It wasn't like he and Caroline were close. Sure, they endured through forced play dates when they were kids, and they had to tolerate each other because of Matt, but they were by no means close. And it wasn't like he didn't have enough things on his plate. With his dad's death, his mom wasn't coping the best. There was a million others things his mind should be on and a million other things he should have said to his mom. The one thing he did ask, though, was what flowers were Caroline Forbes' favourite. His mother looked at him in surprised, but then smiled half heartedly, saying she was glad he was becoming such a gentleman. She then got on the phone with Sheriff Forbes, and returned several minutes and two phone calls later, saying she had ordered a bunch of pink peonies at the florists and that he should go visit her.

So, here he was.

And he hadn't thought of the possibility that she would be sleeping.

Tyler sighed quietly, and went to sit on the chair beside the bed. He looked at the flowers in his hand, and started looking round the room for something to put them in. He'd found a vase, one that his mother definitely wouldn't have approved of, and put some water and the flowers in. He was about to turn around and put the flowers on the table.

"Tyler?"

He froze, sure it was a nurse.

But the voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. It was the voice that told him when he was being an asshole, the voice that reasoned with Matt, even though Matt hated him, to let Tyler take him to the hospital.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked groggily, haven woken up by the noise of water coming out of the tap in her bathroom. Tyler turned around, and seriously considered walking out the door. Instead, he gritted his teeth and went to sit on the chair beside her. "What, I'm not good enough to be in here?" He asked cockily, trying to hide his embarrassment that she had caught him fussing around a _fucking bunch of pink flowers._

"You know that not what I mean," Caroline snapped. She really, _really _wasn't in the mood to put up with Tyler. Matt still hadn't come to see her, the hospital food was disgusting and was making her fat, her head hurt, her mom still cared more about the town than her_, _oh yeah, she was a _vampire,_ and on top of that, Tyler was here, and acting like a complete dick!

Breathe, Caroline. Calm down. She told herself. He couldn't help it. It wasn't like he was in a good place either. "I mean, it's late. And with everything else going on-"

"Like my Dad?" He interrupted. She flinched.

"Yes. Like your Dad. I just didn't expect you to be... here." She finished, gesturing around the room.

He laughed bitterly. "What, you thought I didn't feel guilty?"

She blinked at him.

"Oh, come ON, Care!" Tyler exploded. "I was the one who was driving, I was the one that crashed the car, I'm the reason you're here-" his voiced broke on the last word, "and I don't know how to deal with it." He said, defeated. He slumped down on the chair. Caroline looked at him, and bit her lip. Making sure his rant was over, she moved over in the bed, leaving room for him.

"Come here." She said, hoping, oh God, hoping that Matt would never find out about this, because he'd kill her. She wanted to laugh at the irony of that phrase.

"What?" He said, taking his head from his hands and looking at her. She straightened her shoulders, looked him in the eye and repeated "Come here," In a demanding voice. Tyler didn't know was it the fact that he was lonely, or that she would be annoyed if he didn't, but he gingerly took a seat on the edge of the bed. "God, Ty, I don't bite." She said, and laughed half heartedly. He eased back, and put his feet on the bed. "Tyler, you need to know this," She started. She squeezed his hand to get him to look at her. Tyler could feel a blush creep up his neck. Get it together, Lockwood, he told himself. You've done a lot of things, but liking your best friend's girlfriend will not be one of them. He forced himself to look into her wide, blue eyes. "It was a freak accident. Nothing could have stopped it. You lost car of the car. It happens. But I'm okay." She stated. "I'm going to be okay. If I ever get out of this place and stop eating this disgusting hospital food and get out of here." She said with a shrill laugh, and a wobbly smile. She burst into tears. Caroline didn't know if it was the accident, Katherine killing her, becoming a vampire, Matt or all of it. But Caroline just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey," Tyler said, alarmed by the blonde's tears. He wasn't used to girls crying around him, and he certainly didn't know what to do when one did. Thinking back to different movies and television shows he'd seen, he tried his best to comfort her. He put an arm around her. She hesitated, but put her head on his chest and cried while he stroked her hair. "Is the food here really that bad?" He teased and she laughed half heartedly. When her sobs reduced to sniffs, she asked "Tyler?" He was drifting off to sleep.

"Uh huh?" He murmured, still stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry about your dad." She said quietly. He didn't say anything for a while, and she worried that she'd said the wrong thing. Typical Caroline, always putting her foot in her mouth, always, _always,_ saying the wrong thing. So being a vampire really wasn't changing her that much, except the fact that everything hurt, and she wanted to chow down on bunnies. She'd been in the hospital a couple of weeks, and she thought she had some control over what was going on. Stefan had been by, brought her bottles of animal blood, and taught her to control it. She was thankful that she didn't have to kill anyone.

Caroline didn't think she could have done it and lived with herself. Bonnie still was wary around her, but she made her a ring, like Stefan and Damon's, she learned, so she could walk around during the day and not be burned by the sun. As much as she hated Damon, she was grateful for him saving her. He didn't know that Katherine would later come in and...Smother her. The thought still sent a chill up her spine.

"Yeah. Me too." He said finally.

"Hey, Tyler?" She said suddenly after a few minutes silence.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know pink peonies were my favourite?"

Tyler could feel his neck heating up. "How do you know they aren't from Matt?" He countered.

She snorted delicately. "Please. He hasn't come to see me. Not once. Busy working, I guess." She said and sighed. She could feel Tyler's gaze boring into her head. "I don't know why I'm still with him," she said softly. "He doesn't love me. It's obvious he's still in love with Elena. I'm always everyone's second choice. And you know what? I deserve it." She said, sighing lightly. Tyler's arms came around her, and she was surprised. "You deserve more, Care. You deserve to be loved." Those were the last words they both heard before they drifted off to sleep.

"Excuse me? What are you doing in here?" Caroline woke, blinking rapidly, and looked groggily around the room. At the foot of her bed, her nurse, Nurse Beth, was standing with her hand on her hip and her eyebrow raised. Caroline looked down, finding her head wasn't lying on her soft pillow, but a hard, warm, muscular body clad in a black t-shirt and jeans. Her eyes widen, and she shot up. Tyler freaking Lockwood was stirring on the bed beside her. The nurse was stilling looking. "Well?" She demanded. Caroline looked up at her guilty. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She then walked over to the nurse and looked her in the eye. "You let my friend in here. You will let him go when he pleases, and if anyone asks, he has permission to be here." She said, compelling her.

"He has permission to be here," The nurse repeated, dazed.

"Good. Now go."

Nurse Beth left the room, leaving her and Tyler alone once more. She racked her brain, trying to think about what happened last night. She went into her tiny bathroom, and shut the door with a soft click. Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror, and nearly gasped in shock. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lips were huge, her skin was blotchy and her hair was a mess. Caroline leaned against the wall, remembering what happened last night. Tyler came, they bickered, as usual. She held his hand reassuring him the accident wasn't his fault. Oh God, she had cried like a baby. She'd confessed things to him she didn't even want to tell herself. Suck it up, Caroline! She told herself. You can't stay locked in a bathroom forever. Splashing water on her face, she left the small room. Tyler was easing himself off the bed.

Crap, Lockwood. Crap. Tyler was practically kicking himself. He had slept in the same bed as his best friend's _girlfriend. _They had _cuddled. _He had told her she deserved better than his best friend. God, no way in hell was he getting best friend of the year award. Tyler Lockwood, he concluded, was in deep shit. "Hey," Caroline said chirpily. She went over to the bed and started making it.

"Hey." He replied and started helping her. She looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, confused.

"Same thing you're doing, Forbes," He said, then soften. "You're in hospital, Care. You shouldn't be doing this."

"They never make it right anyway." She said indignantly.

Tyler smiled for the first time in days.

"Look, about what happened last night-" Tyler started.

"Thank you." Caroline interrupted. "I was in a bad place, and you helped me. You cared when no one else did." She said with a sad smile.

"I was in a bad place too." Tyler said, and then moved towards the door. "Look, my mom will be worrying. I better go."

Caroline nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah, of course!" She lowered her gaze to the floor. "Hey, I get out tomorrow, so maybe if you want to swing by, you're welcome to. If you want to," she added hastily.

Tyler smiled. "I'll think about it." He said and walked out the door.

"Hey, Tyler!" She called. "Thanks for the flowers." She finished softly. As Tyler walked away, there was a smile on his face he couldn't control.

Caroline went to the mini fridge in the room and popped open a bottle of blood. She hopped back on the bed, and smiled to herself.

Unseen by both Tyler and Caroline, around a corner, was Matt, having heard every part of their conversation.

**Alrighty guys! Here's chapter uno! I really love to know what you think, criticisms too. And also, do you guys think I should have Damon kill Mason? And Jules torture Caroline? Originally I wanted to finish this before posting any, but I want to know what you guys would like. Should I kept it fitting in with the show, or have it in its own world? Reviews are great, appreciated, and will get you a free virtual cookie! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Matt was, really, really ticked off. When he went to see his girlfriend in hospital, he heard voices. Something stopped him, so he hid around the corner. He could see the back of a guys head's in Caroline's room. When the person turned around, it was Tyler _fucking _Lockwood. Matt could have kicked himself. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking. Seeing red, he silently followed Tyler out of the hospital. Unknown to him, Caroline, having sensed that someone was near her room, followed him quietly. She stopped at the door when a nurse told her she wasn't allowed to go outside. She told the nurse she was just getting some air. The nurse walked away, muttering "That's what widows are for." When he got to the hospital parking lot, he ran to catch up with him. Matt tapped him on the shoulder, and as Tyler turned around, Matt punched him in the face. Tyler staggered back. "What the hell, man!" Tyler yelled at him, wiping his face.

"Seriously?" Matt said. "First my sister, then my mom, and now my girlfriend? How low can you get?" He shouted, launching at him at him again. Tyler held his struggling friend.

"I didn't go after Caroline," he grunted. "I just went to visit her, and we talked. That's all, Matt."

"Like hell that's all!" Matt yelled. He shoved Tyler in the chest. "You, just, couldn't, help, yourself!" Matt shoved him with every word.

Tyler didn't know what happened, but something inside him snapped. He felt really, really angry. He shoved Matt, hard. The blonde boy flew backwards and into a car, setting off a couple of car alarms. When he slid down, there was a huge dent from where he had hit the car. Tyler blinked. Tyler didn't think he'd pushed him that hard. He didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that he wanted to pound on Matt like never before.

"Tyler!" He heard a shrill cry come from the doorway. He spun round to find Caroline standing in the doorway of the hospital, her face pale, and with a look of shock on it. Suddenly, he found himself in a vice like grip. "We don't want to be here, Tyler." The voice said, as he felt himself being dragged backwards towards a minivan with surf boards on top. "Uncle Mason?" He asked incredulously. He craned his neck to look at his Uncle. Mason was grinning, but he looked grim. "The one and only," he said, releasing him. "Come on, Ty. Take a drive with me." He said, patting him on the back and opening the driver door. Tyler glanced back at the doorway. Caroline was still there, watching him. "Fine," he said, and got in beside him, slamming the door shut.

"Hey, don't take the anger out on the van, dude!" Mason said indignantly.

Tyler turned and stared out the window as they drove.

"Matt, are sure you're okay?" Caroline asked for the umpteenth time. She was concerned. When Tyler had turned around to look at her, his eyes were yellow. Caroline had gone over to Matt when Tyler had left in a beat up minivan with a person she vaguely recognised. There was a huge dent in the car which Matt had been thrown against. He was beat up, and bleeding slightly. Caroline had taken him into the hospital, but left the room when they were treating his wounds. They were now in her room.

"I'm fine, Caroline! Just- just stop asking, okay?" Matt groaned. He hadn't told her what he and Tyler had fought about. "So. What exactly happened? I mean, what were you fighting about?" She asked nonchalantly.

Matt looked at her. "Don't play dumb, Caroline. I saw him come out of your room. He stayed the night, didn't he?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Matt, we both needed a friend. I was down, and he was there. Nothing happened. Tyler's in a bad place, and he just needed someone to talk to."

Matt barked out a laugh. "And he couldn't have talked to the many psychologists' his mother is taking him to?"

"Matt!" Caroline said, appalled.

"I can't do this anymore, Care. I really can't. I can feel you pulling away from me and I don't know what to do about it." Matt said dejectedly. Caroline didn't know what it was, but she suddenly hated the way he said 'Care.' Even when Tyler was yelling, he didn't say it as harsh as Matt did.

"Don't you DARE turn this on me!" Caroline said angrily. She got up from the bed and started pacing the room. "I've been in this hospital for weeks, and you haven't been to see me once. And I bet you haven't even TALKED to Tyler. You don't know HALF the crazy shit he's going through! And you obviously don't know anything about me either."

Matt leaned forward. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't trust me enough to think I wouldn't cheat on you!" She hissed. Matt's eyes widened, and he stood and moved towards her. "Caroline, I trust you!" He said indignantly. Caroline snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, it sure seems that way. Why haven't you come to see me?" She asked quietly, hurt seeping in through her voice. It upset her that she'd been in here for weeks, and he hadn't been to see her since the night of the accident. Matt shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you know I have to work, and I've been busy..." He trailed off, not looking her in the eye. Caroline could tell he was lying about something. "Matt, I'm done." She sighed, just wanting the ache to go away. "I'm done being your second choice to Elena, I'm done with being treated like crap, and I'm done with being lied to." She walked towards the door and opened it wide. "Please go."

Matt nodded. "Okay, Caroline. I'll go. Then you'll realise you're being neurotic, insane and crazy, and you'll be begging for me. But I'M done." he said and walked out the door. She slammed it shut after him. Caroline slid down the wall, and covered her hand with her mouth. She knew that she dumped Matt on an impulse, a feeling. But it felt right. Caroline was confused, and felt like she was being tugged in all could feel tears spilling down her cheeks.

"So, Mason, what did you bring me out here for?" Tyler asked as they approached the edge of the forest. "Tyler. What happened back there, in the hospital parking lot, it wasn't an accident. It was what we call a trigger. Tyler, recently, have you noticed anything strange? Getting angry all the time, feeling like your skin is on fire, being stronger than you've ever been?" Mason asked. Tyler shifted uncomfortably. "Tyler, we Lockwood's have a curse. On the full moon, we...transform. Into wolves." Mason finished. Tyler looked at him, and then started laughing. "Very funny, Mason. Hilarious." Mason stared at him. "Wait. You're... serious?" Mason smiled grimly.

"Hold on. The bodies, Vicki...was it...wolves that did that to her?" Tyler said, feeling sick. He knew he hadn't treated her well. He still felt bad about it. "No, Tyler!" Mason said sharply. "We don't hurt people. But there are others things that do." He finished finally. Tyler slumped back against his seat.

"Tyler, there's so much that I need to tell you. There's a lot you have to learn, but, seeing that girl earlier-"

"What girl?" Tyler interrupted, confused.

"The blonde one screeching your name when I dragged you away from killing that guy, maybe?" Mason said sarcastically.

"Oh, crap, Matt! I didn't mean to-wait, do you mean Caroline?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine. I'm sure Blondie will nurse him back to health." Mason said, testing his nephew.

"Don't call her that," Tyler snapped. He didn't like the idea of Caroline nursing Matt back to help, but if he asked, she probably would.

"Tyler, we wolves have mates," Mason started. "Like, the forever, soul mate kind. If they don't accept us, it'll feel like the world is coming down. When you find it- her- you'll think the sun shines out of her ass. You'll want to rip apart any guy that goes near her. After seeing what happened today with Skippy, I thought..."

"What? You thought Caroline Forbes was my mate?" Tyler laughed, but he felt uncomfortable.

"I don't know. We'll have to see, won't we?" Mason said. "Come on, let me show you something." Mason said, getting out of the car. Tyler followed him into the woods where they came to a stone stairway. "Down here, Tyler, is where you go every full moon. Go there, and you won't get out." Mason glanced at his nephew. "Tyler, I'm going to help you through this as much as I can. I'll help you with the anger, teach you to control it. But I'm not going to lie to you."

"Does it hurt?"

"Tyler, it is the worst pain I have ever felt in my entire life."

Tyler stared at his uncle. "What if I don't _want_ this?" He asked dejectedly.

Mason came to stand in front of his nephew. "That's why it's called a curse, Tyler."

"Surprise!" Elena yelled as she came into Caroline's hospital room the next day. Dragging a reluctant Bonnie, and a suitcase.

"Jesus!" Caroline yelled back from the window where she was standing completely lost in thought and having not heard them come in. She greeted Bonnie with equal weariness. Even though she hadn't killed anyone, Bonnie was still freaked out that her best friend was a vampire. After all, she does hate them, as Caroline had learned.

"Nope, but we have something better..." Elena said with a grin. She nudged Bonnie, who started opening the suitcase to unveil that the suitcase was full of clothes.

"Thank you!" Caroline squealed and jumped over to hug them both. Bonnie gave in and squeezed her tightly, conveying that she was sorry and Caroline knew that things between them would be okay. Caroline started pawing through the clothes.

"Um, Elena? Don't you think that these are kind of... glitzy for getting out of hospital?" Caroline said holding up a slinky, short blue dress with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Bonnie started with a sheepish grin. "We're going to the Grill."

Caroline blinked. "Oh. Okay."

"Come on! It'll be fun. And besides, I convinced Elena to wear a dress!" Bonnie said.

"I'm not that bad," Elena grumbled, but Bonnie just rolled her eyes at Caroline, who giggled.

"And I brought something else," Bonnie said and started ruffling through her bag and pulled out a small bag full of makeup.

"Thank God," Caroline laughed.

Two hours, three dresses and a car ride later, the three girls arrive at the grill. "This is just a dinner, right?" Caroline asked.

"Sure." Elena said in a high pitched voice at the same time as Bonnie said "Of course!"

Caroline sighed, sure they were lying. But Bonnie was finally accepting what she was, and they'd thrown her a party. "Let's go."

The girls walked inside, to the lights turning up and everyone yelling "Welcome back Caroline!" Caroline laughed and smiled and hugged people that probably hated her. She eventually made her way to the bar, thinking if she was going to get through this, she was going to need a _very _strong drink.

Tyler wasn't in the mood to party. But he knew he should show up, or people would definitely suspect something was up. 'Tyler? Not at a party? Something's bound to be wrong!' Is what they'd say. He smirked. The bartenders' would go easy on him because of his dad and he could drink whatever he wanted. He slammed his car door and walked inside the grill. "Hey, man!" He was greeted by high fives and pats on the back by members of his football team. They yapped on about hot girls they'd seen and talked to and how many numbers they'd got already, the sort of talk that Tyler was usually the master of. But tonight he wasn't interested.

Caroline felt hot breath on her neck and a hand place itself on her waist. It sent a chill up her spine. "Well, well, well. You just couldn't stay away," Matt said. She turned around to face him, tactfully slipping his hand off her waist. "It's a surprise party, Matt."

"Come on, you just wanted to see me." Matt slurred, draping his arm over her shoulder.

Caroline looked at him in disgust. "You're drunk," She said.

"And you're pretty..." He said stumbling.

Caroline sighed. He was being an asshole, but he was drunk. "Come on, let's get you some air." She said, easily supporting his weight. As she passed Bonnie, she said "I'll be back in a minute." Bonnie nodded, smiled, and went back to talking to Jeremy. Caroline led Matt outside. "You'll be fine, Matt. It's not like you to get so...drunk." She said aloud, but mainly to herself. She leaned him against wall of the grill. She wanted to lean against the wall, but didn't want to dirty her dress, which she smoothed down. Suddenly she felt herself being push up again a wall.

"Come on Caroline, I know you want me," Matt growled, pinning her to the wall. He started running his hand down her side, resting dangerously high up on her thigh. Caroline looked at him, eyes wide. She didn't want to use her strength on him; she still didn't know how to use it properly without breaking bones. She knew that because she tried it the one time Damon came with Stefan to see her and she broke his arm. "Matt, what are you doing! We broke up!" She weakly tried to move his hands, but they kept coming only response was to jerk at her hair, pulling her head to the side, exposing her neck. "Matt, stop. I'm serious, STOP-" His thumb started rubbing small circles on her thigh, moving inwards. "STOP, MA-" Suddenly, a tanned hand came down on Matt's wrist, gripping it until Caroline could hear bones crunching. "She said," the voice growled, "to stop." Matt was shoved to the other side of the alley. He scarpered off, leaving Caroline alone with the person in the shadows. The person came out of the shadows. Somehow she wasn't surprised that it was Tyler. He came towards her; and on instinct after what happened, she flinched. He held his hands up, in an 'I'm not going to hurt you' way. "Hey. Are you okay?" He asked softly. She could feel the veins popping out underneath her eyes. The shock of what happened with Matt was making her concentration go haywire. She moved her hand up to cover her face, but he caught it halfway.

She didn't know what happened, but the animalistic side of her snapped. The next thing she knew, she had him backed against the wall and her eyes were red and spidery veins crept along her cheeks. He was looking at her with dark eyes.

Tyler knew that he should be scared. He knew he should be running for his life. But he stayed right where he was, because he wasn't scared. Instead, he took his hand up to her face and lightly brushed his fingers across the veins. She shuddered, and came back to herself. Her eyes widened as she shot herself backwards, banging against the opposite wall. He started to move towards Caroline, hating that she was so far away from him. "_Don't," _she growled, her eyes turning to normal. He stopped where he was. "I could have _killed _you," She said shakily. She didn't know what had just happened. She'd gone all vamp face on him, and he didn't care. He'd taken it in his stride.

Tyler moved fast, faster then she thought he could. She still hadn't had the chance to tell Stefan about what happened between Tyler and Matt and ask him would it could've been. Caroline gasped, and Tyler's eyes gleamed. This time he had her pinned, but she didn't feel as threatened as she did with Matt. She felt comfortable, almost. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?" He asked excitedly. Caroline laughed, and he looked at her intensely. "Dude, this is seriously starting to get like twilight." She said between giggles. He continued to stare at her. "Quit looking at me like that," she said. She didn't know if she should tell him or not, and if she did, to include Stefan and Damon. Tyler stroked her hair, making her think about that night in the hospital. "You can tell me, you know," He soothed. He was sure she was a werewolf. What else could she be?

Caroline kept her face impassive, staring at him. She said nothing. "Just say it, Caroline." Tyler said, starting to get angry. "Tell me you're a werewolf!" He yelled, and out of frustration he punched the wall beside her head. She took a sharp intake of breath, wincing. Tyler slumped slightly and brought his fist down to hang limp at his side. "I-I'm sorry." He said brokenly. She could smell the blood coming off of his hand. She closed her eyes, and struggled to breathe normally and not feed off him. She pushed him away slightly as she tried to control herself."I'm not a werewolf, Tyler."She smiled coyly at him, and let her vamp face come through, fangs included. Caroline still fought to be in control. His eyes widened, only slightly. But it was enough. Her smile faltered, and she made to go, about to put the high speed into overdrive. She knew she shouldn't have shown him what she was, she knew it. She felt a sharp tug on her wrist and she was drawn back into a kiss. It was soft at first, gentle.

Tyler knew she was a vampire. But he didn't care. He knew that if those twilight movies were anything to go by, they shouldn't get along. He didn't care. All he knew was that he needed her, and judging by the way she was kissing him, she needed him too. She nipped and licked at his bottom lip, and he started to groan. As soon as he opened his mouth, her tongue snaked in. Tyler pulled her closer to him, and her body melted into his. Tyler came up, gasping for breath. Caroline looked shocked, but giggled, looking dazed. Tyler chuckled breathlessly. Caroline smoothed down her dress. It was nearly completely ruined, with all the rolling around walls she'd did. She turned to face the open mouth of the alley, making sure no one had seen her and Tyler's recent escapades. She saw no one, thank God. She felt Tyler behind her, and tried to ignore the hum going through her body. He was pulling slightly on the hem of her dress. "Shame about the dress," he murmured, pleased to see the goose bumps on her shoulder where his breath hit it.

"I liked it." He said. Caroline smirked. Of course he did, she thought. It hugged her curves in all the right places, and acted like a second skin. She turned around to face him, her blue eyes meeting his black. "So what was that talk about werewolves?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair. So much for a drink, he thought. But if she really was his mate, and Tyler was sure she was, she deserved to know. It wasn't like she hadn't told him everything. "Come on, we'll take my car." He said and held out his hand.

She smiled at him. It was an unusual sweetness that Tyler rarely let anyone see. But over the past three days, she'd seen it more than she'd seen it in her whole life she'd known him. She took his hand. "Shoot," she said, realizing that she'd need to tell Elena or Bonnie she'd left, and her phone was in the grill. "What?" Tyler asked, cursing himself for having a panic attack every time she did or said something that suggested she wasn't okay. "No, I'm fine. I left my phone in there, and I'd need to tell someone I'm leaving," she explained.

"Oh. Here, use mine." He offered, handing over his, doing anything he could to keep her happy. God, he was one whipped bastard.

She glanced at him with a smile playing on her lips. She took the phone and quickly sent two messages, one to her mom saying she was staying over at Elena's, and another to Elena, saying she felt that it was too crowded, that she'd had a drink and got a ride home with Tyler. She asked if Elena could take her phone and purse home with her and she'd get it tomorrow. Quick thanks, and she was done. "Hey wolf boy!" she said and threw the phone back at Tyler over the car. He caught it as she slid into the seat. "If I threw a stick at you, would you feel the urge to run and catch it?" She asked a glint in her eye. Tyler sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

**That was chapter two! Okay, I fudged a bit from the show. I changed the whole snapping transformation thing from killing someone to just snapping. And I know he doesn't, but in my mind Mason drives a minivan haha. And I know I made Matt into a bit of an asshole, that's just the way he is in my story. :p I have to admit, I must just be a sucker for romantic moments because I was re-watching season one and it was the Matt/Caroline 50's dance kiss and I was squealing, going "Awwww, they are so cuteeeeeee!-wait, bad Clodagh, Forwood! Go Forwood!" haha. I might bring Jules in as a goodie, I don't know yet. Hope you liiikkkeee! hehe. Reviews are good. VERY good. I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to live. Applause is liked best haha.:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Be warned: it's M for a reason in this chapter. Enjoy! And please remember that I haven't wrote anything like that before, so go easy on me.**

Caroline paused in the doorway to the Lockwood Manor. "You're mom isn't home, is she?" She asked nervously. There was no way she, Caroline Forbes, was going to face Carol Lockwood looking like this. Tyler barrelled on into the house, switching lights on as he went. "Nope, she's out. Away at some spa retreat or something, and Mason is...somewhere." He called and glanced back around the corner at her. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, seeing her still standing in the doorway. She looked up at him. "I need to be invited in." she said glancing around. It was weird, that the house she'd been in so many times for parties when she was human without a second thought, she couldn't get in now. She was still getting used to that. "Oh. Caroline Forbes, I would be honoured if you came into my house and grace me with your presence." He said, and bowed mockingly. She sucked on her bottom lip as she crossed over the threshold.

Tyler felt the air whooshing around him and he was on his back on the floor, with Caroline straddling him with a big grin on her face. "Don't mock me, Lockwood." she growled playfully, and pulled on his ear for lack of anything to do. Tyler was trying to keep his cool, but it was hard to concentrate with a gorgeous blonde straddling him. He leaned himself up on his elbows, but she grabbed his hand, pulling them both to their feet. She walked on through the house. "Hey, you can't just use that speed on me whenever you want!" He yelled after her following her. Caroline was easily heading to his room, a place she'd been many a time before. She turned around and shot him a smile. "You like it secretly." She said and slipped into his room. Tyler chuckled and followed her. The thing was, he kind of did.

"So," she said, sitting primly on the bed. "How come you weren't surprised or scared? When I went all vamp face on you?" He was leaning on the closed door.

"Because it fit. I mean, Care, the doctors didn't think you were going to make it. And then you suddenly got better. And yesterday, I got told I was a werewolf. So, if I can exist, why couldn't you?"

Caroline nodded, thinking. "There's more, isn't there?" She asked softly. She knew he was hiding something. Tyler hesitated. He didn't know how she'd take being his mate. "You've read twilight, haven't you?" Tyler asked carefully, trying to figure out a way to put it.

"Yeah. I was disappointed because instead of sparkling in the sun, I burn." She said with a slight bitter tone in her voice.

"You know the way the wolves imprint?" Tyler continued. Caroline looked at him.

"You're joking." She said flatly.

"No, I'm not. It's called mating. Caroline, we need our mate. Mason said that if our mate rejects us, it'll feel like the world is coming apart. I know, trust me; I know it's a lot to ask for. Care, I need you. But I'm scared, Caroline. The full moon is coming up and I'm so scared." Tyler finished; his voice breaking. Caroline didn't hesitate. She went over and hugged him tightly, being careful not to break any of his ribs.

"Its' okay, Tyler," She soothed, stroking his hair, her chin resting on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to help you through this." She said determinedly. Tyler wrapped his arms around her small, shaking frame. He knew she was scared. "Thank you." He whispered. Caroline knew that he was trying to convey a lot through those two words. Caroline was scared, more scared than she'd ever been in her life. But Tyler needed her. Caroline was sure she didn't love him, not yet, anyway. But when someone said they needed her, and especially with how vulnerable and scared Tyler looked, she'd do her damndest to help them. "Yes." She said suddenly. She was sure of what she wanted to do. "What?" He asked. She pulled apart from him slightly and looked him in the eye.

"I accept, mate." She said simply. The smile that broke on Tyler's face could've cured cancer. He stroked her face. "I want to know everything." He said. She huffed slightly, pulling away from him.

"If you want to know everything, I'm going to need something more comfortable to wear." She said, pointing to her ruined dress. As Elena had said earlier, it was a good think she didn't have to breathe, because she wouldn't be able to it was that tight. "Sure! Help yourself." He said and pointed to a drawer. She took off her shoes and put them neatly beside the bed. Caroline padded over to the drawer, and started riffling through it. She found a sweater that was large enough to cover everything, and took it into the en suite attached to Tyler's room. She closed the door with a click. She was scared, and worried. She knew she needed to talk to Stefan. Damon couldn't find out, or he'd kill her and Tyler. Caroline didn't even know if the Salvatore's knew about Werewolves. Caroline didn't know what to do. But she knew she couldn't let Tyler down. He needed her. She didn't really understand the whole 'mating' thing, but, going by twilight, he'd be crazy about her.

Caroline slipped off the dress, having to wriggle out of it. She pulled the sweater over her head. It was big on her, ending just two inches above her knees. She rolled the sleeves up a couple of times. She put her hand on the door. "Is it okay to come out?" She asked hesitatingly.

"Only if you're naked," Tyler joked. Caroline came out and rolled her eyes. He was lying on his bed. He'd taken his jacket off, and was in jeans and a dark red shirt. "That is not funny," she said, sitting beside him. He propped himself up on his elbows, waiting. "Okay, so. Vampires," she said trying to figure out what to say. She got to her knees in front of him. "You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Nobody." She stated. He nodded. "Right. Okay then. You remember when I was sick?" He nodded again. "The doctors didn't know how I got better. The truth was, it was two things. Vampire blood can heal people. I still haven't got the whole picture yet, and I don't know who gave the word go, but Damon came to me about a week, a week and a half ago. He fed me his blood." Caroline said. She knew the next thing would be difficult to talk about. Tyler had questions, but from the look on her face he knew if she stopped, she wouldn't start again.

"Elena has what is called a doppelganger. It means there is someone that looks exactly like her. Her doppelganger happens to be a vampire both Damon and Stefan were in love with in 1864. I kind of think Damon still is. Later that night, I woke up to find Elena standing over me. I was confused, and then she called herself Katherine. I didn't know about her at this stage. I was scared, and she- she came over. She lifted my pillow and she-she-" Caroline couldn't finished because of the tears that were choking her up. Tyler's eyes widened, and he pulled her to him. "My God, Care." He said softly. He stroked her arm with his thumb as the blonde clung to him. "When I woke up again, I realized what had happened. I called Stefan, and he came. He brought Damon with him. I broke Damon's arm." She said, remembering with a small smile.

"I had to drink a bottle of animal blood It was icky. I drink human blood now. Blood bags, not people." She said shyly and hastily. "I didn't want to kill anybody. Bonnie's a witch. She made me this ring-" she held up a small hand where an old fashioned, Lapis Lazuli ring rested. "-so I didn't burn in the sun. I don't want to be what I am. But I didn't want to die. I'm thankful for what Damon did, even if I hate him. No one could have known what Katherine was going to do. Stefan brought me enough blood to keep me going until I got out of hospital. He showed me how to hunt, how to be around people. Elena was cool with it, but Bonnie hated me. We're okay now, though. I can be hurt with wood and vervain, and a stake through the heart or someone ripping my head off can kill me. I get scared, Tyler. I don't want to snap out of it someday to find I've killed someone. Every emotion is heighted, and jumbled. All I know is I'm going to watch everyone I love and care about die. In a few decades, it'll just be me, Stefan, Damon and that bitch Katherine." She finished with a strangled laugh.

Tyler stared at her in shock. He knew she needed to get this out to someone that wasn't involved in the story. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just held her as she cried. Tyler was changing. He could feel it. Other things were beginning to feel unimportant, things that were usually on the top of his 'to do' list before, like girls, partying, booze. But Tyler didn't want any other girls. There was no other girl he wanted to be in his bed with, just her. He was practically inhaling her, inhaling _her. _Her sweetness, her kindness. The way she wrinkled her nose when she was thinking, her tinkling laugh, the way she loved and wanted everyone and everything too much. It was then, Tyler realised that he would never be able to get enough of Caroline Forbes.

They lay like that for a long time, both lying on the bed, her curled into him, him with his arm her. Slowly she moved her arm over his, taking his hand. She closed her eyes. She was always cold, so he felt deliciously warm. Her back was pressed into his chest. Tyler hadn't felt this happy in a while. "So," She said. "Your uncle Mason's a wolf too?" Tyler grinned. Even though Caroline was a vampire, she was still as curious as ever. "Yeah. He's staying to help. Teach me how to control the anger." Tyler said, remembering the rest of his conversation with his uncle. Caroline nestled further into his chest. "I always wondered what that was about, you being so angry all the time. You're like a girl with PMS," she teased. She asked tracing patterns on his arm, making him shudder.

"Yup," he said, trying not to groan with how crazy she was making him. Instead, he glanced at the calendar that Mason had given him. "The full moon is the day after tomorrow." He realised. Caroline felt his arm tighten around her. She turned over to face him. "I can help you," she said. He could see determination in her eyes. She propped herself up on an elbow. "Your uncle showed you where to go, right? We go there, chain you up or something to hold you down, and I'll stay with you and make sure you don't get out and hurt anyone!" She said, determined to help him. He was looking at her, his irises turning amber. She felt his hand reach behind her and he pulled on the back of the neck hole of the sweater down. She could feel the front pulling up to her neck. Her face blushed crimson when she realised how low the neckline had been. "I didn't see anything," He said gruffly, his eyes still slightly amber. She buried her face in her hands from embarrassment.

He took her wrists gently and pulled them away from her face. "I didn't see anything you didn't want me to." He whispered. She looked up at him. Slowly, she leaned forward and put her hand on the back of his neck and dragged him down to meet her, her lips crashing against his. It was a hungry, desperate sort of kiss. He leaned her back onto the bed until he was lying on top of her. Her hands were under his under his shirt, her fingers brushing the contours of his abs. His lips lefts hers to go to her chin and neck, leaving a trail of kisses as his teeth grazed her neck. She arched her neck to give him better access. "Are you sure about this?" He murmured against her neck.

Tyler hadn't wanted to push her. He wanted them to be linked in every way, and he wanted her. But he was willing to wait, anything to make her happy. But she was taking charge, and he could see a familiar glint in her eyes when she was determined to do something. "Yes," she said in a low voice. "I want this," She gasped. Caroline felt the need to be _close _to him, to be with him She flipped them over so she was straddling him, her legs on either side of his hips.

She crossed her arms and brought her hands to hem of her sweater and stated to raise it. She brought it up over her head and threw it to the other side of the room. Tyler leaned up to kiss her, his hands reaching behind her to unhook her bra with ease. "You're just a little too good at that," she rasped against his mouth as she slipped it off and his hands travelled down. She heard the sound of ripping fabric. "Oh!" She said in a strangled voice as a finger entered her. She felt Tyler smile against her mouth. She went to his jaw, placing kisses and nips. "Tyler..." She moaned Tyler growled and flipped them over again, causing her to giggle. She ran her hands through his hair, massaging and pulling. He trailed kisses down her collarbones, and down the middle to her stomach. She squealed, and brought his mouth back to hers, both fighting for dominance as their tongues battled. He slipped out of his boxers and entered her. They found their pace, and when they both came, their hands reached for each other. Right then, it didn't matter that he was a werewolf and she was a vampire. It didn't matter that they were supposed to be mortal enemies. Right then, he was Tyler and she was Caroline. They were Tyler and Caroline, and that was good enough for them.

Caroline woke, feeling the sunlight on her bare back. She breathed out deeply and glanced at the sleeping figure beside her. Tyler. She smiled at the memory of what they did. It was completely reckless, stupid, and god knows what could have happened when she bit him. But it was kind of perfect. She was lying on her stomach, the blanket covering her lower half, and Tyler was the same but lying on his back. The sunlight was hitting his abs, some parts shadowed. Their hands were intertwined between them. She slipped her hand out of his, and went under the blanket, her head coming out the other end. She leaned over to try and find her underwear. She put her hand to her mouth when she realised that they were ripped beyond wear. She vaguely remembered feeling teeth and hands all over her last night, so she wasn't really surprised. She felt Tyler shift beside her, and felt his lips on the small of her back. "Looking for something?" he murmured.

"Something that's beyond repair, thanks to you," she sighed. Caroline felt Tyler smile into her back. "Last night was..." she started.

"Reckless." He said leaving another kiss.

"Irresponsible." she agreed.

"Stupid." He did the same again. "Dangerous- twisted- against nature-"

She whined a protest, but he flipped her over so she was facing him. It didn't matter how intimate the position was, but he only had eyes for her.

"Perfect-" he kissed her chin "beautiful-" he kissed her forehead "romantic-" he kissed her eyelid "spontaneous-" he kissed the other one "and magical." He finished and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She smiled. "Who knew Tyler Lockwood had such a way with words." she teased. He rolled his eyes at her. "Now you're definitely not getting this back." He said, glanced behind him. She followed his gaze to see her lacy bra hang on a corner post of his bed. He grinned at her, and she launched at the post. "You owe me," she laughed as she fixed it. She struggled to hook it, and he came behind her and did it for her and kissed her on the shoulder. "You ripped my underwear." She said, holding up the scrap pieces of material. "It would've been a lot easier if you weren't squirming as much." he whispered in her ear with a glint in his eye. She blushed as she remembered how she'd squirmed beneath him, making very loud, needy noises that she was glad there was no one in the house to hear. She got up from the bed and picked up the discarded sweater and pulled it over her head.

Tyler pulled on his boxers and jeans as he chuckled. "I never thought I see the day, Caroline Forbes doing a walk of shame."

"It will not be a walk of shame. It'll be a walk of great dignity." She said. She threw him a coy smile over her shoulder. "And I never thought I'd see the day when Tyler Lockwood just lay there and took it. Fast, if I recall." She tossed her hair and walked out of his bedroom. Tyler blushed furiously. "Not all of us have super speed you know!" He yelled after her and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped in. Caroline started making her way down the stairs when she heard the door front door open. "Tyler, sweetie! I'm home!" she heard Mrs Lockwood call. Her eyes widened, and she backed up the stairs and into Tyler's room. She heard her come up the stairs. "I came home early because it was full of imbeciles with far too much money and not enough brain cells." She saw the doorknob move and she shot into the bathroom. "Honey I think my phone chargers in your bathroom!" Mrs Lockwood yelled. She door started to open, and Caroline mentally cursed as she stepped in the shower. Tyler made to say something, and she covered his mouth and nodded to the door. His eyes widened and she removed her hand. He moved so she could get behind him, hiding her.

"Jesus, Mom! I'm in the shower!" He said, blushing.

"Oh sweetheart, it's nothing I hadn't seen before." She said and looked on the counter. Mrs Lockwood didn't want to admit that she had a bit of a drink problem. Caroline sat on the edge of the tub, and put her head against the tilled wall. "Oh, here it is. I'll see you later; I'm going to a meeting." She said and left, closing the door with a click. Caroline listened, and a few minutes later heard the front door slam. She breathed out. Tyler grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. "I really wished you didn't have to hear that." She giggled and grinned. She stood up and went to get out of the shower. "Hey." He said. She turned around slightly to find him looking at her. "Want to share a towel too?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not that wet." She responded, looking down at herself. It was true; she was relatively dry except for her feet. She heard Tyler chuckle. "Yet." He muttered. Her eyes widened. He took the shower head from the stand and soaked her. She squealed and yelled, but he caught her round the stomach and held her as he soaked her, both laughing. "No! Stop! Tyler!" She laughed trying to wrestle the shower head out of his hands. "Make me!" He challenged. She smiled and wriggled around to face him. He was smirking at her. "Put the shower head down," She compelled him, and he did. "Now kiss me." She commanded. He leaned forward and kissed her with so much force it pressed her against the wall. She giggled. "You can stop now." He came back up.

"What just happened?" He asked, confused.

"I compelled you." She said happily.

"You what?"

"Basically I made you do whatever I wanted you to."

"Don't do that again." He said.

"I'm not making any promises." She said with a grin and got out of the shower, soaked to the bone, her hair pressed to her scalp. She wringed it out. Caroline went to a cupboard and found a towel. She took off the sweater, sighing as it hit the ground. "Correction on the underwear front: you owe me a set." She said, inspecting the soaked fabric. She groaned. "If my mom's home, I'm dead." She paused. "Er. Dead-er." She wrapped it around herself, and takes off her bra. She felt Tyler come up behind her. "I'll get right to it." He murmured against her shoulder. Caroline turned around to face him. "Okay, the plan today is. You drop me home, I'll get changed. You go to the hardware or weight store or somewhere that has something that hold you down. I'll meet you there, and we'll figure something out." She said and went into his room and rifled for a shirt and a belt. A couple of moments later Tyler came out with his boxers on. "Care, _what _are you doing?" He said, hiding a smile as she dropped the towel and slipped on a massive white shirt of his.

"Trying to find something that anyone who sees me might possibly think it's mine." She replied, belting it around the waist. He rolled his eyes and got dressed. She went to the side of the bed and put her shoes on. She picked up her underwear and discarded dress, and made towards the door. "Come on, Ty." She said waiting at the door. He was hesitating, with his back to her. "Don't do this." He said. Caroline looked at the back of him, feeling worried.

"Do what, Tyler? You're scaring me."

"Help me tomorrow."

Caroline stared. "Tyler, if I don't, you might get out. You might hurt someone, or someone could see you-"

Tyler turned around. "I won't get out. I'm worried about hurt you. If I did-"

"You can't, okay? Unless werewolves are full of vervain, you can't hurt me. I'm going with you, and I'm staying with you. End of discussion, okay?" She interrupted. "Now, are you going to take me home or am I going to have to walk?"

Tyler was silent, but he followed her down the stairs and to the kitchen. She started rummaging through the cupboards. She found a box of cheerio's and poured them into a bowl with some milk. Tyler had just sat down with a salad bowl full of the same when he said. "So you can eat normal food?" Caroline put down her spoon and nodded.

"Yes. As long as I eat...what I need to, I can eat whatever I want."

"So, you're sure you want to help me?" He asked, terrified to ask her, keeping his eyes on his bowl.

She extended her hand to his and took it.

"I'm yours."

**I shamelessly stole the shower scene from 'pretty little liars' :D Not mine. Oh, and I keep forgetting in every story to do this!**

**Caroline: Clodagh does not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Tyler: She doesn't own any songs or quotes either. But she wishes she owns me.**

**Me:*coughs* Maybe..**

**Caroline:*Death Glare***

**Me: Moving on!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Enjoy!**

Tyler dropped her at the door of the house. "You're sure you don't want me to wait?" He asked again. She rolled her eyes at him with a smile. "Yes! Go into town, find something useful. Besides, if my mom's home you'll only make things worse." She leaned up to kiss him. "I'll see you in a bit." She reluctantly pulled back and went inside. She started going upstairs to change when the doorbell went. She ran back down and opened the door "Forget something- Damon?" She said, surprised to see the brooding vampire on her doorstep. "What are you doing here? Do I have to break your arm again?" She said with her arms over her chest.

Moving with a speed only vampires can, we slammed her against a wall, holding her by the throat. "Don't threaten me," He growled. "Listen Barbie, stay away from wolf boy." He said, releasing her. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, rubbing her throat.

"Don't play dumb, Barbie. Lockwood's a werewolf, and so is his uncle."

Caroline stiffened. "How did you know about Mason?"

"Listen up, Blondie," he said, ignoring her question. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Keep that in mind the next time you spend the night together."

"How did you know-"

"Please, I can smell it off you. And Elena told me he took you home, and after the whole thing with uncle wolf, she got worried. So I came here, and you didn't come home."

"I spent the night at Tyler's. So what! He wouldn't hurt me."

"Blondie, he already has. See you." He said, pointed at her neck and left. Caroline's eyes widened and she went to the mirror in her hallway. She pulled back the collar and stiffened. Sure enough, there was a small bite. Her hand went to her mouth. It was healed over, though. Her brows furrowed. She didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. She decided that she'd panic about it later. And there was no way in hell she'd tell Tyler.

Thirty minutes later, she was dressed in her own clothes; hair dried and curled, and was heading out the door. A couple of minutes later, she was in town, and approaching the hardware store. She opened the door, and a bell jingled. She walked deeper into the store, looking at the shelves with only a mild interest. Mostly, she was wondering what half these things were for. She walked deeper into the store. She rounded a corner and found Tyler looking at weighted blocks. "Hey." She said, following his gaze. "You think this is enough to hold down a werewolf?" She asked. Tyler looked around anxiously.

"Keep your voice down! How am I supposed to know?"

"I just thought maybe Mason would have told you this sort of thing." Caroline shrugged.

"Well, he said around five thousand pounds would do it." Tyler said thoughtfully. "But how am I supposed to get it out of here?" He asked, mainly to himself. She gave him a pointed look. "What, do you think I'm just a pretty face or something? Bring your car around the front." She said and flounced over to the counter. The guy behind it was middle aged, and was quite obviously very bored. "Hi!" Caroline began with a mega- watt smile. He man blinked at her. "So me and my friend will take three sets of five thousand pounds weights please." She paused, then added "and some chains." The guy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Doll, you sure about that? That's mighty heavy."

Caroline didn't appreciate being objectified by a middle aged man, it irritated her, but she kept the smile on her face. "Oh, I think we can manage. So how much is that?" she insisted in the same upbeat voice.

"Didn't you hear me-"

"Yes, I heard you. God, I'm just trying to get some weights here!" She said in frustration, waving her hands about. "You will let me get these weights, I will pay, take them out to a car and you will forget you ever saw us. Okay?" She said forcefully. She wasn't even compelling him, she was just ranting.

"Um, okay." The man swallowed and started ringing it up.

"Great." She went over, picked up the weights and came back to the counter. "Forget you ever saw us today." She compelled. He nodded, and she smiled and flounced out. Once she got out the door she pretended they were really heavy, and loaded them into Tyler's car. She hopped in the passenger seat. "Did anyone see me?" She asked, glancing back at the store.

"Nope."

"Good."

"Tyler, no matter what happens; I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to help you through this." He wrapped her in him embrace. "Caroline, I know forever's going to be a long time for you. But as long as I'm here, I'm not leaving you." She leaned her head against his chest.

"This is never going to work, you know." She murmured. She felt his arms tighten around her. He sighed, and rested his chin on her head. He'd thought of this already, but it wasn't something he was ready to deal with. "Face it Forbes, you're stuck with me." He felt her smile.

"Yeah. I guess I am." He kissed her on the head. She quickly moved over into her seat. He looked at her in confusion. She looked almost embarrassed. "I haven't...fed." She explained. "I need a drink." She said really fast, with lots of hand gestures. Tyler laughed at her mad ways. "You need a drink?" She turned to look at him.

"Yes. A drink. A very strong drink, preferably. It helps with cravings, emotions, stuff like that."

Tyler started opening the door. "What are you doing?" She asked, confused. He came to her side of the car and opened the door. "Trying to please a very strange vampire." She frowned slightly but got out of the car, standing on the inside of the door while he stood on the outside. He gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm kidding." He said and kissed her gently, and took her hand. She moved around the door and he slammed it. She walked on a small part of a wall like a tight rope. When she got to the end of it, Tyler grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, spinning her as he did so. She laughed, throwing her head back in delight.

Tyler knew she was worried. She was worried about a lot of things, his transformation, keeping the town safe, her friends, and many other things. So he decided they needed a break. They needed to just be normal. He opened the door to the grill, and he and Caroline stepped in. "Are you sure about this?" She breathed. She glanced around; she knew most of the people here. In answer, he grabbed her, dipped her and kissed her. There were murmurs throughout the people, whispers, bitchy comments, and disappointed sighs. Among that, she heard the clattering of a tray, and the breaking of dishes. She knew it was Matt. Tyler brought her back up again, and she giggled as she blushed lightly. "You're an asshole," She said breathlessly. He put an arm around her waist and slipped the hand in her front pocket of her jeans. "You know you love it babe." He grinned. Tyler had knew Matt was there, and he had just felt the need to show everyone that Caroline was _his._

She rolled her eyes at him and they headed to the bar. She knew Tyler wasn't the type to show off a girl, so he must be having possessive wolf tendencies. "He won't serve you, you know." Tyler said. Caroline gave him a look. As they stopped at the bar, the bar tender came over. "I'm not going to serve yo-" He warned. Caroline smiled warmly at him.

"You're going to serve us whatever we want," she compelled. "Scotch, neat. Tyler?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eye brow. Her lip quirked upwards. "Coke." He said. "I'm driving, aren't I?" He said in reply to the look Caroline was giving him. When the bar tender came back, she paid and they headed to a table. "Okay," Caroline said after downing some of her drink. "Couple of things you should know about me." She took some more. Tyler fought a grin. Caroline had always been a light weight when it came to drinking. "Shoot." He said, wanting to see where this was going.

"One: my favourite movie is the notebook." She took a drink. She waved for another. "Two: I liked the twilight books- I love cookies- I like gone with the wind- I don't really find shopping that fun-" Tyler expected her to continue with light hearted things, but she didn't. "My mom doesn't know what I am." She said quietly. "I hate what I am, I'm _always_ afraid that I'm going to kill someone, I hate Damon Salvatore's guts, and I hate the fact that I'm going to see everyone I love die."

She'd finished three drinks by this stage. She nodded. "Yes, I am now hammered enough." she declared, mainly to herself. "Caroline, you're drunk." He said gently. She leaned her head on her hand. "Only for..." she deliberated in her head. "I'd say five or ten minutes." She smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry. These things just keep getting to me, you know?"

"I get it, Care. You need to talk to someone." Tyler said, his fingers stroking her arm. She took his hand and looked at it. "You're hand is huge." Tyler looked at her; then laughed. She giggled and tilted her head to the side. "Would it be complete weird and inappropriate for me to say I'm happy?" She said with a smile. Tyler felt his heart burst. The hand she claimed was huge took hers.

"Others might think so." He replied. She started playing with his thumb in a vague thumb war way.

"And you?" She looked up into his eyes, her blue meeting his dark ones. She bit her lip, worried she'd said the wrong thing. "I think that you deserve to be," he said truthfully. She smiled at him and nodded to the door. "Let's get going." She said and stood. He joined her, offering his arm. She took it, and they were heading to the door when she spotted Elena. "I'll be right back," She said distractedly to Tyler. She started striding towards Elena, who was talking with Stefan. Elena saw her and started towards her. "Caroline I'm sorry, I didn't know what to-" she started. Caroline looked at her. "It wasn't your place to do anything." She said calmly. "And you told _Damon?"_ Elena stepped back. "I was worried! Caroline, I don't like this." Elena said hugging herself. Caroline held out her hand.

"Phone." She said roughly. Elena looked through her bag, bringing out Caroline's Phone and clutch bag. Caroline took them and stuffed them in her bag. "Yeah, well, you don't have to like it Elena, neither does Bonnie, or Stefan, or Damon, but it's happening, okay? I'd like it if you were happy for me, but if not, I don't give a _shit, _okay? It's happening; I don't need your permission. It's not like you guys were including me in your plans anyway, was it? So you just continue with your life and I'll continue with mine." She ranted and slammed away from her towards the door.

"Caroline!" Elena said, starting after her. Stefan stopped her.

"Don't," he said. "Let her go. She's angry, she'll be okay." Stefan said. Elena sighed, leaning into him.

"I don't want her to get hurt." She said her heart hurting for her best friend. Elena had already seen Caroline go through so much; she didn't want anything else to happen to her. Even if Tyler didn't bite her, he'd more than likely still break her heart. Caroline was one of those people that has her heart broken time and time again, and Elena was scared that she'll have it broke once too many and no one will be able to put it back together again. "I know," Stefan soothed. "But Caroline is strong, a lot stronger than you give her credit for." Stefan smiled slightly. He'd gotten fonder of the blonde since she'd change, as her no nonsense, fun, sarcastic personality reminded him of Lexi.

"I hope you're right, Stefan. I really do."

Caroline stormed out the door, Tyler following. "Care! Caroline!" He said as she got into the car, slamming the door. He followed and got into the driver's side. "Want to tell me why you freaked out in there?" He asked evenly. He'd heard her rant, and he knew it was to do with him. Caroline pouted and stared out the window. "No." she said stubbornly. He sighed.

"Dammit, Caroline. I can't help unless you tell me what's going on." Tyler said, running a hand through his hair, frustrated. Caroline turned her head to look at him. "It doesn't matter what they think, Tyler." She said gently, believing every word of it. "Come on. Where to?" She asked. Tyler stayed silent. "Care, I want you to borrow one of your mom's rifles." He said quietly. Caroline stared at him. "_No." _She said firmly, appalled. "Tyler, I can handle this. I don't need a freaking _gun." _She stated. Tyler looked into her eyes. His were wide and round and pleading. "_Please."_ He pleaded. That made Caroline hold her tongue. Tyler asked, demanded and took. He never, ever begged. Caroline nodded silently. He leaned over and kissed her on the head. She slid beside him on the bench. "So now we wait?" She said. Tyler nodded.

"So now we wait."

The drive to his house was silent, but not an uncomfortable. They were sitting in the sitting room when Caroline started to feel restless. She was never the sort of person to just sit around and not do anything, really. She wanted to do something, anything that could help. "I hate this!" She blurted out, earning her an amused look from Tyler. "I'm going to...to...to bake cookies!" She declared, bouncing up from her seat. "Cookies? Why cookies?" He asked. Caroline whirled around to face him. "Because everything seems a little better if you have a cookie." Tyler chuckled, and Caroline glared at him. "My logic is golden, okay? And it's better than sitting here and doing nothing." She said and flounced into the kitchen. Tyler heard banging and shuffling, and assumed she was looking for ingredients. "So why do you hate Damon Salvatore?" He asked casually, leaning against the doorway in the kitchen. Caroline had her back to him, and he saw her stop measuring out sugar. "When did I say that?" She asked back, wanting to avoid the subject. Tyler started walking into the room.

"Twice. Yesterday, and in the grill today. You said you broke his arm. And you haven't always hated him, because you dated him last year."

"Not by my choice," she murmured, mostly to herself. Tyler stared at her, and she slowly turned around to face him. "What?" He said. Caroline thought back to that day in the hospital. Stefan had been to see her a few times already, and she knew what she was.

"_Hey Stefan," Caroline greeted as he came into the room. "I've been watching a marathon of Jersey Shore, and I'm bored off my head. Is Elena with you? Or maybe Bonnie?" She asked hopefully. "Not that you aren't good company!" She added hastily. Suddenly she was aware of another presence behind Stefan, and took in the guilty expression on Stefan's face. "Ah, ma Cherie, alas you have neither," she heard a drawling, bored all too familiar voice in the doorway. "But you have someone much better. Me." Damon said as he stepped into the room and shut the door. Seeing him, her eyes widened and her hand fluttered to her head. It all came back to her, being manipulated, abused, and fed on. She turned to Stefan, who had a concerned look on his face. "Caroline..." he warned, but she was already up and at Damon, pushing him against the door and grasping his arm. "You asshole!" She hissed. Damon looked mildly amused, and that infuriated her further. She twisted his arm, not yet knowing her strength. She only stopped when she heard a sickening 'crack'. She realised her grip, and turned wild eyed, swivelling her head from Damon to Stefan. Stefan had a comforting look on his face, and Damon's jaw was clenched. "You shouldn't have done that." Stefan slipped in between them as Damon approached her in a predatory manner. "I remember, dickhead! Everything!" She hissed at him. Stefan gave his brother a look. "Damon, she doesn't know her strength yet. And you do deserve it." Stefan chastised him. Damon practically pouted._

"_Boo, there goes my fun. I never got around to killing her last time."_

"_Did you just come here to torment me and shunt my recovery?"_

"_Oh you're fine, Blondie. You're probably getting more attention than you've got in the last year at home." Damon taunted. Caroline glared at him._

"_Stefan, why for the love of God did you bring him of all people?" She whined, flopping back on her bed. Stefan leaned against a wall. "He was practically about to throw a hissy fit if I didn't bring him."_

"_I'm sure he'd have more fun getting drunk oh his ass. Well, I suppose he gets bored, that is practically all he does." She shot at Damon._

"_Ouch." Damon said, rolling his now healed arm. "I don't know what I ever saw in you."_

"_Well, at least I have the excuse it was against my will!" Caroline growled, glaring at him. "Stefan, I want him OUT of here. Please." She pleaded. Stefan nodded and patted her on the hand. He dragged Damon out of the room, who blew her a kiss as he went. She threw a book at the door. "Rot in hell!" She screamed. She heard Damon chuckling, and a thump. "Ouch." Damon grumbled._

"Tyler, you know Stefan and Damon are vampires. I told you that much. Stefan's good, he's been great. He drinks animal...you know. Damon, on the other hand, enjoys compelling teenage girls, abusing them, drinking their blood, trying to kill them, and then compelling them to forget. When I turned, I remembered everything." She said softly. She hadn't told anyone about her remembering but Stefan. Tyler stayed silently, but then he started shaking. "I'm going to kill him," He gritted out through his teeth. "What?" Caroline asked, alarmed. Tyler slammed a book that was lying on the table in front of him against a wall. "I'm gonna kill that bastard!" He yelled, breathing heavily.

"Tyler!" She cried, rushing forward. "Stop!" She grabbed at his arms. He pushed her up against the wall, and she landed with a smash. "He _touched _you, he _abused _you, he drank your _blood,_ and you expect me to stop? He's a sick bastard, Caroline!" He yelled, growling. Caroline tried to shake him, but he had her arms pinned against the wall. "Tyler, you can't kill him! You'd be sinking to his level! He doesn't drink from people now; he was just being what he thought he had to be! Sure, he's an asshole, but you can't kill him!" She yelled in his face. "You can't kill him," she repeated. Both of them were breathing heavily, staring at each other. He slumped, and his face landed in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He released her arms. She turned her head so her cheek was resting on his hair.

"It's okay, Tyler." She soothed. "I get it. You don't know how to control your anger. You just have to fight it." Tyler finally got his breathing back to normal. "I'm so sorry. I hate what he did to you. I hate that I didn't know." He admitted. He raised his head to look at her. Caroline was gazing at him, a soft smile playing on her lips. "It's like I hate the fact that you were with other guys. I know it sounds...strange, but I hate thinking about other people being with you." He said softly. Caroline put her hands in his hair and tugged on it to get him to look her in the eye. "I'm not with any other guy, idiot. I'm here, in your kitchen, with you. _You." _She repeated. She spread her hands on either side of his face. "Okay? When are you going to get it that I'm not going anywhere?" She said fiercely. "I'm going to make the cookies now, okay?" She said. She made to move past him, but he kissed her gently. "Thank you." He said simply. She leaned her forehead against his, a stupid smile on her face.

"Warning: My cookies will cause begging for more."

An hour later, Tyler and Caroline were sitting at the island in the kitchen with a plate of cookies between them. "I have to say," Tyler started after finishing his third cookie. "You're baking skills are superb." She giggled and mock bowed.

"I've had time to practice." She said, and bit off another piece of her second. Her head flew up. "Mason's pulling into the driveway. Should I go?" She asked, putting down her cookie and walking to the sink. "You can hear that?" Tyler asked disbelievingly. She nodded; a sheepish smile on her face. "Awesome." He said. "And no, why would you need to leave?" Caroline shrugged, and the front door opened. "Yo, Tyler!" They heard Mason yelled. "I went down to the hardware store, and I seen they were missing some chains, so I guess you already went..." he trailed off when he caught the scent of a vampire. He sped into the kitchen, and grabbed Caroline by the throat. "You invited one in?" He yelled, tightening his grip as he dangled Caroline. Her eyes wide, she held her hands on his to ease the pressure. Her vamp face came out and she struggled to breathe. "Mason, what the hell are you doing?" Tyler cried, grabbing his uncle's arm. "Let her go!" He gritted out. Tyler's grip tightened, and Mason's lightened. Caroline twisted out of his grasp, and fell to the floor, coughing and struggling to breathe. Mason stared in disbelieve as his nephew dropped next to her, running a hand through her hair, over her face, as if to feel she was tangible. "You're okay, Care. It's okay. Just breathe." He chanted as she leaned into his shoulder, her face going back to normal. Mason slumped against a counter. "Oh, hell." He said irritably. Caroline glared up at him, Tyler with an irritated, mildly curious look on his face.

Mason walked over to Caroline, and he could feel her tense. He pulled back the sleeve of her top to reveal a faded bite mark. "You have to be kidding me..." Mason mumbled, and ran a hand through his hair. "What is it, Mason?" Tyler asked. Mason barked out a laugh and looked at him. "You're fucking mated to a vampire, that's what's so very, very wrong!" He felt Tyler stiffened.

"What's the problem if Caroline's a vampire?"

"Oh, there are a lot of problems with that."

"He doesn't need to know about that," Caroline insisted, her eyes boring holes into Mason.

"Don't talk, vampire."

"Wow, that's nice. You sure are hospitable. You try to kill your nephew's mate then tell her to shut up. Real nice. I see we're going to get along great." Caroline said snarkily. Tyler suppressed a smile.

"Why, Tyler, of everyone it could be did you have to choose a vampire?" Mason groaned.

"Well, Mason, it's happened, so suck it up princess." Tyler replied, helping Caroline stand.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting."

**That was chapter four, folks! The Tyler/Caroline fight is how I think their relationship is going to be. They're always going to hurt each other, bounce back, shatter each other but the other will be the only one that could put them together again. Yeah, somehow I don't think Mason would react well to Caroline being a vampire. He didn't notice it in chapter two because he was so wrapped up in helping Tyler. I hope you like how I wrote Stefan, Elena and Damon. The possession is going to be part of the mating thing. Tyler will find out about the bite soon. Next chapter is Tyler's transformation! Might take a while as I haven't written any yet. I won't be able to post as often because I go back to school on Thursday, and it's my first GCSE year so no slacking haha. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was the next day, and Tyler was avoiding Mason. His uncle was still pissy about Caroline, so Tyler really didn't want to put up with his crap. Caroline had awkwardly said her goodbyes yesterday, and had scarpered home. It was the full moon, so Tyler was scared. He came into the kitchen and saw Mason sitting at the table, cradling a cup of coffee. "Mason," Tyler greeted. Mason looked up at him.

"Tyler. You ready for the big day?" Mason asked. Tyler poured himself a cup of coffee and joined him. "Can't wait." He replied. "So was my Dad one? A werewolf?" Tyler asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer. Mason shook his head. "Nope. He skipped the gene. Some sort of genetic default." He took a sip of his coffee. "So, is Caroline going to sit this out?" He asked. Tyler brightened at the fact he called Caroline by her name, not 'it' or 'vampire'. It was a step in the right direction! "She said she'll be there. I don't want her to be. I'll hurt her." He explained. Part of him wanted her there, part of him didn't. Mason shook his head. "It's not safe for anyone to be there during that."

"Try telling Caroline that."

XxX

It was around eight that night. Tyler was sitting with his back against the wall. Mason was in the other cellar room, fixing his own chains. He had chained Tyler first, saying that because it was his first transformation he could change before the moon reaches its apex. "Does it get easier?" Tyler asked eventually. Mason waited a moment before replying. "No," he said. "But it takes less time. The pain doesn't seem as bad as it does at first." Tyler stayed silent for awhile.

"So, do you have a mate?" Tyler asked. He glanced at his uncle through the bars. There was a blinding smile on Mason's face. "Yeah. Jules." He said. "She's a werewolf too. It's easier for us, because we're both werewolves. It's harder for humans, and I'd imagine even harder for vampires." He said. Tyler ignored the last part. "So is she in Florida?" Tyler was wondering if he would get to meet her. If Mason was different around her, and acted like a lovesick puppy, he was so giving his uncle hell for it. "Yeah. She's coming down soon, maybe. It depends if I stay." Mason said uncomfortably. The awkward silent was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down towards them. Tyler's insides started turning, and he tried to concentrate on the halo of blonde hair coming towards him. "Caroline," He croaked. She approached him and knelt down beside him. She glanced at Mason, and nodded at him. Mason didn't even acknowledge her. "Hey, Tyler. How you doing?" She asked, concern etched on her face. "Still human," He rasped. He could feel his forehead start to sweat as his body started to stretch and pull painfully. "Tyler?" She asked at his gasps. He fell forward onto all fours. "Tyler!" Caroline repeated, alarmed. Mason shifted uncomfortably.

"He's changing."

"No shit! How come you aren't?"

"Because I'm older. His body is all over the place. He's gonna change before the moon reaches its apex."

"Well how long will it take?" She asked, glancing at Tyler every couple of seconds. Her heart was hurting for him. She wanted to help, but didn't know what to do. "Why you got somewhere else to be?" Mason barked out a laugh. Caroline glared at him.

"No. I just want to know how long he'll be a wolf. Will he remember who he is?" She asked quietly. Mason's face softened. "No, probably not. We don't remember what we do as a wolf." He said gently. Caroline nodded silently, curls bouncing. Tyler moaned slightly, and she turned her attention back to him. She stroked his forehead, and ran her fingers through his short hair. "You're okay," she chanted. Caroline felt him relax under her touched, but he stiffened again as his body convulsed. Caroline grabbed him and pulled him to her, and he landed awkwardly, his head falling on her lap. "Tell me what I can do," she asked desperately. "Tell me how I can help you. I want to, but I don't know how!" She whispered. Tyler reached his arm up and grabbed her hand.

"Just be there," Tyler said faintly. Pain. Tyler had never felt as much pain in his life. His whole body was screaming in agony. He was screaming in agony. Soon his screams mixed with Mason's, and Mason's screams mixed with Caroline's sobbing. Tyler could feel everything slipping away, his humanity. He tried to concentrate on one thing: the cool hand on his forehead, the other holding his own. Caroline bent over him, whispering encouraging things in his ear. That was the one straw he held on to. _Caroline. _

Caroline lying on the road after the accident.

Caroline sitting on a hospital bed.

Caroline on the Miss Mystic float.

Caroline winning Miss Mystic. God she was so beautiful.

Caroline in his kitchen throwing flour at him.

Caroline smiling.

Caroline crying.

Caroline accepting him as a mate.

Caroline lying in his bed after they made love.

Caroline the first time she showed him she was a vampire.

Caroline whispering in his ear.

As he lost everything else, one thing remained constant.

_Caroline._

With a last cry, he became a wolf. Caroline jumped back, slowly backing away. Mason was in the process of turning, but she was only concentrating on Tyler. He started to approach her slowly. "Tyler?" She whispered, and the wolf Tyler growled at her. Its walk was predatory. Caroline scrambled backwards. The wolf pounced on her and she let out a scream. She shut her eyes. _I'm going to die, _she thought. _I'm going to be killed by my wolf mate. _As she waited to be bitten, nothing happened. She just heard heaving panting. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a huge black wolf looking down at her with dark, familiar eyes. She bit her lip as Tyler lowered his head. He started sniffing her, then stopped. The wolf's tongue came out and lolled to the side as he gave her a wolfy grin. Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. He lowered his head again, this time to where her neck met her shoulder, where Tyler had bitten her. His nose nuzzled at it, he whined against her. His breath felt hot on her neck and she shivered. Slowly she reached up a hand to scratch at his ear and he whined appreciatively, moving back so she could sit up.

When Caroline realised that she wasn't going to die tonight, she sat up and stared at the wolf lying at her feet. She had expected him to be trying to break out, but he wasn't. He just seemed content to be with her. The wolf stared back at her with expectant eyes. She laughed and rubbed her hand through his fur. "Spoiled rich boy." She said. Figuring that Tyler wouldn't remember any of this after Mason said he wouldn't. "Well, wolf Tyler, I'm going to pretend you're human Tyler, because I want someone to talk to." She sighed. "When I really got to know you last year, I thought that you were an arrogant asshole. I wanted to yell at you half the time. You didn't respect anyone, you were horrible to people. I thought that I had you pegged to a T. But then you came to visit me in the hospital. And I figured out that you only act like that to protect yourself. You really were a nice person. You just needed someone to be yourself with. I'm glad it was me. And then at the surprise party with Matt, you really helped me out. You didn't freak out when you found out what I was. You listened to my stories."

"And then you told me you were a werewolf, and I was your mate. And I knew I needed to help you. Then things started to get serious. I want you to know that it wasn't just sex for me. Sure, it was great, but it was more than that. It was making love, and I know that it was probably just the mating thing, but it felt like more than that. It felt like... I don't even know how to describe it. It was something special, and it meant...more." Caroline said, struggling to say it right. She kept petting wolf Tyler. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I think I love you. No, it's more than that. I think I'm in love with you."

**Gasp! shock confession! hehe. And did you really think I would let Tyler hurt her? I like wolf Tyler. I wanted to have a little Tyler/Mason bromance thing, and Mason/Caroline general funniness. They don't really like each other, but they have to put up with each other. And for the whole Tyler's point of view as a wolf, I wanted to keep it simple and artistic. And 'No shit!' is my most used phrase. It's up there with 'yo bitches!' haha. Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

_All of us are God's creatures... just some are more creature than others._** -Anonymous**

**Enjoy!**

They stayed like that for a while, when Caroline felt the bars shaking, and something slamming against the bars again. She jumped, and realised that Mason had turned, and he was snarling at her, baring his teeth. He pressed his face against the bars, snapping at her. It then occurred to her that just because Tyler wasn't going to hurt her, didn't mean Mason wasn't. "Mason, stop." She said in the hopes that it would get through to him. He growled at her. "Great, this is just great." She muttered to herself as the bars rattled again. She pushed backwards, away from the bars. Tyler, who'd been lounging beside her, stirred. He lifted his head, and saw Mason. He nudged at Caroline, and moved past her to stand on all fours in front of her, facing Mason. He growled, his hackles rising.

At first Caroline thought Tyler was growling at her, then realised that he was growling at Mason. "Hey. Hey!" She said slapping him lightly. "It's okay." Tyler gave her a withering look, which she laughed at. He settled in front of her, keeping his eyes on Mason, who had calmed down. Caroline stared down at the wolf in front of her. "You, know, I think I like you better when you don't talk." She laughed softly and Tyler came towards her again. He face nuzzled her neck at the bite again, his nose nudging at it. "What is it about that bite...?" She murmured. "It should have killed me. But it didn't." Tyler leaned back and looked at her possessively. "Oh. _Oh." _She whispered, understanding. "You had to mark me." He dropped his head down to her lap, and she stroked his fur.

Then there was the sound of bones breaking, fur retracting, and howls turned to screams. "Tyler?" Caroline asked, bending over him. Curled up in a ball was a heavy breathing, very naked Tyler. She quickly tore off her jacket and covered him with it. "Caroline?" He croaked.

"I'm here, Tyler, I'm here. You made it. You're okay." She said and bent over him, and clasped his hand. "No. I'm not." He said, and tears poured down his cheeks. Caroline hugged him as he cried. Both of them knew she lied. He would never be fully okay again.

XxX

A few hours later, Caroline had Tyler and Mason back at the Lockwood mansion. She'd put Mason up in a guest room, and he was sleeping. She put Tyler up in his room, putting him in some pants and gently pulling the blankets up around him. She settled on the bed beside him. Caroline had prepared some things before she'd settled down. Painkillers, alcohol, blankets, food, water, and a small white pen and pen. She'd figured that his throat would be raw after all the screaming he did, so she thought it might help. She settled down beside him, sitting up in the bed. She put on the TV in his room quietly.

An hour later, Tyler started to rouse from sleep. "Hey!" She said brightly. He made to open his mouth to say something, but she put her finger to his lips. "Uh uh," she said warningly. "You're throat is going to be raw. Does it feel raw?" She asked. Tyler shrugged. "Helpful, you are." Caroline murmured. "How are you doing?" Tyler shook his head. "Everything hurts," He whispered. She moved her hand to touch his jaw. "It'll get better, Tyler." She said, and hope glimmered in his eyes. "I'll get you some pain killers, okay?" She said. She set the board and pen on his chest and turned around to the bed side table, opened a bottle of water and took out two pills. "I didn't know what to get you, or if they will even work, but it's worth a shot right-" She stopped abruptly when she was facing Tyler again. He was sitting up in the bed facing her. He had the board facing her, and on it were six words.

I'm in love with you too.

Caroline spluttered. "But you were a wolf! Mason said you wouldn't remember anything! You were a wolf! I wasn't supposed to tell you yet! You were a wolf!" She repeated again. Caroline was blushing furiously. He wasn't meant to find out like that, she thought faintly. Tyler gazed at her with steady eyes. He didn't remember a lot from when he was a wolf, but he remembered lying with her. He remembered her stroking him. He remembered her telling him she loved him. It had made him realise that he loved her. It made him realise that he needed her. Tyler loved the way her curls bounced, her hands moved when she talked animatedly. The way her face scrunched up when she was thinking. The way she was so willing to help him, the way she smiled. The way she made excuses when she was embarrassed. The noises she made, the way she moved, all of it. Tyler knew for certain that he was completely and utterly in love with Caroline Forbes.

She was looking at him desperately. He was looking at her with love. She launched into his arms, nearly knocking him back. Tyler let out an 'ouf!' "You stupid werewolf!" She mumbled tearfully into his shoulder. Tyler smiled and kissed her hair. "Guilty." Caroline buried her face in his shoulder. Tyler stroked her hair. "How did you remember?" She asked. She felt Tyler shake his head.

"I don't know. All I remembered was you," he said truthfully. "And you sure you don't prefer me as a human?" he asked with a smirk. Caroline punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." Tyler winced.

"Ow! Injured werewolf, here!" Caroline put a hand to her mouth. She leaned back and her other hand fluttered over his face. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." He winced. She leaned back and bit her lip. She put her hands on either side of his face.

"I know something that might cheer you up," She said brightly. She knelt in front of Tyler on the bed, and he moved up slowly to meet her. "What's that?" He asked, putting his hands on his.

"I love you." She said sweetly. Tyler grinned and kissed her.

"I love you too." He said. Caroline smiled ruefully.

"Can you say it again?"

"I love you," he said and kissed her again. "I love you, I love you, I love you," With each I love you he kissed her, and they fell back onto the bed, as she giggled against his mouth.

This was something she could get used to.

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just don't shoot me! I just started School two days ago, and I'm starting GCSE's, so it's an adjustment. I'm doing well, and my teachers are half decent. I've taken Biology, Spanish, History, Drama, Art and Eng. Lit. On top of the mains, RE, English and Maths. I'm also taking after school Media studies, possibility Computer animation, and Drama after school club, and the school magazine. My out of school drama group starts up next Saturday and I'm thinking of joining a book club, so I'm a busy bee. I probably won't be getting to write and post as much except on weekends, so don't hurt me. I'm one of those Writers I have the bones, the start and the end(maybe) but I don't know how to get from A to B. You know? Also, there is a writer from Dublin called Derek Landy, and he writes Skulduggery Pleasant. You guys should really check them out, they're amazing!Well, I hoped you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Now you're standing there tongue tied**  
><strong>You'd better learn your lesson well<strong>  
><strong>Hide what you have to hide<strong>  
><strong>And tell what you have to tell<strong>

**(Policy of Truth- Depeche Mode)**

"Did that feel different to you?" Caroline asked as they lay in the bed in the middle of the next afternoon, lightly covered in sweat. "Um hm," He replied, running a lazy finger down her naked side, tracing patterns. "It felt like it made everything more...real. Clearer." Tyler said, and Caroline shivered under his touch. It was true. It was more animalistic than the last time, and Tyler didn't know if it was because he'd changed, or that they'd finally admitted their feelings for each other, but it had been different. He has whispered incoherent sentences, with the words _mine, forever, _and _love _making it in more than once. But Caroline had understood what Tyler was trying to tell her, that she was his forever, and he loved her.

She'd tried to convey how she felt, so she'd placed sweet, lingering kisses on his jaw and shoulder. He'd whispered "I know," hoarsely, telling her he know this meant more. "How are you feeling?" She asked again, stretching her arms over her head. She smirked slightly as she glanced as Tyler watched the rise and fall of her chest. He dragged his eyes up to hers. "Better. Especially since you nursed me back to health." He watched Caroline roll her eyes. She dragged his hand up and traced lines on his palm. "Sadly, I'm not a nurse." She said, delighting in the fact he was visibly trying not to moan. "Ah, if only all nurses were like you. Will you wear a nurse's outfit anyway?" He asked hopefully. She squealed and smacked him. "No I will not, Tyler Lockwood! And I would hope all nurses aren't like me." She said with a small frown. Tyler chuckled, and kissed her on the head.

"I doubt it. Now, not that I don't appreciate you in all your glory-" Caroline rolled her eyes again at this and already was trying to move away from him. Tyler snagged her around the waist. "I'm not done. I just don't think Mason will think kindly of you wandering around the house naked." Caroline shook her head. "There goes my plan of flashing the neighbours." She said sadly. Tyler pinned her down beneath him, holding her arms on either side of her head. "Put clothes on before you leave this room." He instructed. Caroline nodded, looking determined.

"Got it. Anything else boss?" She said teasingly.

"Yes," Tyler replied and brushed his lips against hers. "Morning."

"Morning."

XxX

"You put me into bed." Mason accused once she got into the kitchen, fully dressed and in dire need of coffee. Mason was leaning against a countertop on the other side of the room. She poured a cup and slid up to sit on the counter beside the coffee pot and swung her legs. "What, would you rather I'd left you unconscious in the cellar? Don't worry, I'll remember that the next time." She replied snarkily. Mason stared at her as if he was seeing her in a different way. "You put me into bed," He repeated, as if that explained everything. Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Caroline, for being so awesome and for taking me home even though I tried to chow down on you," Caroline said imitating Mason voice. "Gee, you're welcome Mason. I must have been feeling kind, which is strange because I don't usually try to help people that hate me. I'm not that evolved." She said, using her own voice. Once she realised the last thing she said, she remembered Matt's mom. Caroline burst out laughing, and Mason looked at her at like she was crazy. She waved her hand at him. "I've evolved." She said smugly through her giggles. Mason looked at her, puzzled, but didn't say anything. Once she calmed down, he said quietly. "Thank you." She looked at him, and he shrugged. "You didn't have to help me, but you did. And I'm sorry I tried to hurt you. I was wrong about you." Mason admitted. Caroline grinned.

"How did those words taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like vinegar." Mason said sourly. Caroline laughed.

"He could have killed you, you know. I could have too." Mason said evenly. Caroline stopped laughing. "I know."

"Then why did you help? You know." Mason continued. Caroline got up from the counter and tried to get to the door. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mason." She said firmly, but he blocked her. "Yes you do. You know what a bite from a werewolf can do to a vampire." He insisted. Caroline glared at him, the glare that would make even the meanest of cheerleaders run into the bathroom crying. It wasn't working. "Fine. You want to play it that way? Then I'll go tell Tyler."

"Mason!" She hissed sharply. "Alright. I know. I know that he could kill me, and you could kill me. One bite and I'm dead. You want me to tell you I'm scared? That I'm going to leave? Well I'm not." She said fiercely. "Mason, do you have to bite your mate to like, make it official?" Asked Caroline, chewing on her bottom lip. Mason nodded. "Yes." Caroline closed her eyes and nodded. She stepped back from him slightly, and moved her hair away from the side of her neck, exposing the bite. "It happened a couple of days ago," she said softly. "Nothing's happened. It just healed over. I don't know what to do. Will it kill me?" She asked; looking away from him as her eyes filled with tears. Mason put a hand on her arm. "I don't know. Caroline, does Tyler know?" Caroline was about to reply when she was interrupted.

"Well, I do now." Came a calm, deadly, low and even voice from the doorway. She tensed, and Mason turned around to face his nephew. "Tyler..." he warned.

"How long have you known?" Tyler asked his face full of pain. Caroline avoided his eyes. "How long have you known, Caroline?" He yelled. Caroline trembled, feeling the weight of his anger even more because it was directed at her. "Dammit, Caroline, TELL ME!" Tyler roared, his face red.

"The day before!" She screamed at him. Tyler flinched, and stared at her. Mason stayed quiet, and silently shook his head. "The day before you turned," She repeated quietly. "Damon told me. You bite me another day before that." She said, and looked away from him, suddenly so, so tired.

"W-what?" Tyler said stupidly. "I bit you. Why did I bite you? When?" Before Caroline could reply, Mason finally spoke. "We need to mark our mates to fully complete the process. It's kind of like a 'hands off' sign for other wolves. Well, you bite her when... God, are you going to make me say it?" Mason said uncomfortably. Tyler's eyes widened. "Oh. Right. You don't have to say it." Tyler blurted out. Caroline sighed, and slid towards the door. "I'm going home." Tyler caught her by the wrist.

"What? No, you can't! We need to find out what's going to happen, and get you to a doctor, or something..." Tyler panicked. Caroline gave him a tired, sad look.

"And they'll do what? I doubt doctors would know how to treat someone that has no pulse." Caroline was close to him, and Tyler finally seen the bite for the first time. He was transfixed by it, wanting so desperately to look away but unable to. "I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, looking horrified. The one person in the world he had never wanted to hurt, he'd managed to, and in the most awful way. His eyes blazed with pure self loathing. "Yes. Look at it." She purred, her voice velvety. "Look at how it's healed over. Look at how I'm completely fine and there is nothing wrong with me. It didn't affect me." She stated.

"She's right, Tyler. It hasn't done anything to her. I've seen a werewolf bite before, and it's worse than that. It was hopefully cancelled out by the mating." Mason said thoughtfully. Tyler glanced at him, finally tearing his eyes away from Caroline's neck. "Are you sure?" Tyler asked fearfully. "No." Caroline and Mason said simultaneously. They then glanced at each other, surprised. Tyler released Caroline's wrist, and she brought it up to her chest. "So, are you two in cahoots now, or something?" Tyler asked eventually. Caroline stood awkwardly.

"God no!" Mason exclaimed at the same time as Caroline said,

"Not exactly, but..." She gave him a hard stare when she realised what he said. "Thanks, asshole. So much for braiding each other's hair." She snorted.

"Ah, Blondie, I think you'll do fine without me." Mason said good naturedly. Tyler silently slipped his hand into Caroline's, and she gave him a brilliant smile and put her head on his chest. "I'm fine," she mumbled, the sound blocked by the fabric of his shirt. Tyler stiffened, but rested his chin on her head with a sigh. "I have to go talk to Stefan." She said, pulling away from him. Tyler nodded, and she made for the door. "See ya biffle." She said to Mason. He gave her a puzzled look, and Tyler snorted with laughter. She came back into the room again. "Forget something?" Tyler asked, amused. "Yeah, I did." She grinned and ran at him. Tyler caught her, and hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She gave him a searing kiss, and untangled herself from him, and left the room again. Tyler was left dumbfounded, staring stupidly into space. It was only after they heard the slam of the front door that Mason finally spoke. "What the fuck is a biffle?"

XxX

Caroline made her way to the grill, hoping Stefan might be there, because if not she had two options:

A: He'd be at Elena's, which would mean she'd have to face her, and

B: The Salvatore boarding house, which would more than likely have Elena and Damon, who does nothing but sit around that house and get drunk off his ass all day.

So please, let Stefan be at the grill. She walked in the door, and scanned around the room. She saw many people, the place was packed. But Stefan wasn't there. She cursed softly, and sighed. Matt was watching her with longing, and suddenly she was glad Tyler wasn't here, because she got the feeling Tyler would punch him in the face. She gave Matt an icy glare, and walked over to a spare seat. Sitting down, she contemplated what she should do. The weak part of her said 'call Tyler, forget Stefan!' and it was really tempting to do that, but the stronger, more sensible part of her said 'you NEED to talk to Stefan. Grow a pair!' She sat like that for about half an hour, hoping that he'd come through the doors, but he didn't. Grudgingly, she got up and decided to go to the boarding house.

As soon as she was walking to her car, a figure bumped into her. "Watch it, jerk!" She snapped on instinct. A pair of hands reached out to steady her. "My apologises," the person said in a smooth voice with an accent she couldn't place. She looked up into deep sapphire blue eyes. The man had sandy blonde hair, and was firm. He kept his grip on her arms. "I never caught your name," he continued, making Caroline feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "Wow, nice way to meet a girl. Quite practically sweep her off her feet." She said sarcastically. "But I'm not a damsel in distress. Sorry to disappoint." The man shrugged elegantly.

"I didn't mean to insinuate that. But if one sees a beautiful girl, one must try." Caroline let out a delicate scoff. "Sorry, stranger. This beautiful girl has a boyfriend." She said, and looked down at his hands. "Maybe want to let go?" Caroline asked nervously. The man smiled, and released her arms.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Elias."

"Okay, Elias, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." Caroline said and moved around him, but he moved with her. "Do you have to go right now? You could stay. I'm new in town, why don't you show me around." Elias asked smoothly. Caroline whirled around to face him, suddenly sick of being followed around by a stranger. "Look, you're handsome and all, but go find someone that gives a shit. I'm tired, stressed, and I want to go home." She snapped. Elias stared at her for a full minute, and then brought his gaze down to the bite on her neck. "Goodbye." She finished. Caroline started walking back to her car, feeling her gaze on her the whole time. "Interesting." Elias murmured, and disappeared into the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Hey guys. Don't hurt me, I've been sick, and school involves a lot of work. Also, my muse decided to take a break. For those that asked, a biffle is another word for best friend, basically. I just want to take this time to say thank you for all your reviews and favouriting, it means a lot to me, as I honestly didn't think people would like or read my stories. I hope you enjoy. **

Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins, you shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame."-The spill Canvas.

Caroline was about halfway to the boarding house when she got a call. She pressed the button in her car to let her answer it. "Hello?" She asked chirpily. She heard heavy breathing on the other end. Then she heard a pained moan, and she stopped breathing. "Hello? Who is this? This really isn't funny!" She said urgently. She then heard a scream, one that was all too familiar.

"Caroline..." Caroline felt her blood run cold.

"Tyler? Tyler, what's going on? Where are you- What's happ-" Caroline was interrupted when another voice came on the phone. "Hello, Caroline. Tyler's busy right now. So what are you going to do to help him?" A smooth voice said. Caroline scanned her eyes around. The road was deserted, it was dark. Caroline pulled over. "Elias." She whispered. "What are you doing? Where's Tyler?" She asked sharply. Elias tsked at her over the phone, obviously enjoying this. "You should have shown me around when I asked you to!" He chuckled over the phone. "Well, I don't really need to be shown around.

I visited for a while, but I left before they rounded up the vampires. Needless to say I waited over a century and a half to come back again." Elias said, and glanced behind him at the writhing figure on the ground, obviously in pain. "You're a vampire." Caroline stated, kicking herself for not figuring it out when she met him. "I'm more than just a vampire, my lovely. I am the vampire. I am an original."

"What do you want? Why do you have Tyler?" Caroline asked sharply, not fully understanding what an original is. "Come to the woods near the well and find out." Elias said, and the phone line went dead. The phone slipped from Caroline's hand, and she didn't hesitate. Caroline turned the key and the car roared to life. She knew where Elias was talking about, it was the well that she, Elena and Bonnie used to play at as kids. The journey past in a blur, and then she was walking through the woods, numbly passing the Lockwood Cellar without a second glance.

She slowed to a stop as she came to the well. It was pitch black. She could make out the outline of three people. She heard some incantations, like Bonnie had said before. Suddenly, two fires started. A ring around her, and a ring around the three people in front of her, now illuminated. First there was Elias, his once handsome features twisted into a cruel expression. Beside him was a beautiful dark haired, dark skinned girl, the witch, Caroline assumed. And lying face down on the groaning, was Tyler. Her Tyler. "Tyler." She breathed, and made to move forward. Caroline stopped abruptly and jumped back when the flames flickered towards her. "Don't bother," The witch said, a smile forming on her face. "It's spelled. You can't leave. And I if remember correctly, fire can kill vampires." She said smugly. Elias strolled towards Caroline.

"You are new. You couldn't even tell what I was, could you?" He asked, and the flames receded around him. He entered her circle, and the flames started up again. "Greta," He said and nodded to the witch. She looked at Tyler, and he started screaming, his fingers digging into the ground. "Stop! What are you doing to him? Stop, Please!" Caroline screamed in horror. Elias circled her.

"What are you going to do, Caroline? What are you going to do to save him?" Elias mused.

Caroline looked around desperately, but there was no one to hear her. Stefan and Damon couldn't hear her, she had no way out. "I'll go with you!" She yelled, whipping around to face Elias. "It's what you want, isn't it? A play thing? Well, I'll last longer." She said desperately. Elias smiled in a predatory way. "My, you may be new, but you aren't slow, are you?" He said. "Greta." He said and nodded. She stopped, and Tyler's screams receded. "Fine. I accepted. Your pet stays, and you go." Elias declared finally. "Caroline, no..." Tyler said weakly. Caroline looked at Elias.

"Let me say goodbye."

Elias moved out her way. "As you wish." Caroline stepped forward as the flames disappeared. She knelt down beside Tyler. "Tyler, I'll be okay. Call Bonnie, tell her what happened. She'll come for you. You'll be okay." He started to protest, but she interrupted him. "Stop talking, you idiot, and listen to me. This is my choice, and I'd pick you over me any day. Just know that I love you. More than anything. That's why I'm doing this. To keep you safe." She said and swallowed. She could feel the tears start to spill out. She leaned down and kissed him. "I'm sorry." She choked, and backed away.

"Caroline. _Caroline. _Listen to me, I will come for you. I will find you, and I will come for you." Tyler said, struggling to sit up. Caroline shook her head. "Don't," she mouthed and stood beside Elias. "Close your eyes, Tyler. Close your eyes." He did as he was told. When he opened them a few seconds later, They were gone, and he was alone with his broken heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Who will love you?**

**Who will fight?**

**Who will fall far behind?**

**-Bon Iver, Skinny Love.**

After a croaking, short conversation with Bonnie over the phone saying where he is, he finds himself in Bonnie's car, staring numbly out the window. He hadn't told Bonnie what had happened, he'd just said something's happened and told her to go to the Salvatore's. Bonnie had obliged, with confused and concerned looks in his direction as she drove. Tyler was thankful that she hadn't asked questions about why she'd had to come for him lying in a forest, and she was grateful that he probably knew she was a witch and wasn't asking a hundred questions. As they pulled up to the boarding house, Bonnie could see light flooding out from the windows. They got out of the car and Tyler barged on into the house, and yelled, "Stefan! Elena! You here?" Bonnie, who had hesitated at the door, followed after him, dread starting to pool in her stomach.

In a second, Stefan flashed down the stairs, Elena taking the stairs in twos after him. "What happened?" Elena asked, looking wildly from Bonnie to Tyler. Damon appeared, leaning in the doorway. "_Tyler._ What happened?" She repeated. Tyler slumped into a chair. They all crowded around him: Damon in the doorway, Bonnie standing with her arms crossed Elena with her hands on her hips and Stefan, sitting on a table. "Caroline." He choked out. "An original has Caroline." Stefan's brows furrowed, and Damon came into the room. "Okay, hold up. An original has Caroline? An original Vampire?" Damon asked incredulously. Tyler nodded numbly. Bonnie started shaking her head. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, and she stubbornly wiped them away. "No. That's ridiculous. It can't happen. Not Caroline..." the witches eyes widened, and she darted to her bag and pulled out an old book.

"Bonnie, would the grimmoire have anything..." Elena started. Bonnie walked closer, having stopped on a page. "Original vampires are the first vampires." She began.

"Big shock. Being called Original vampires wasn't obvious enough?" Damon drawled. Bonnie shot him a dirty look and continued. "The oldest of the old, they are the creators of all vampires in an indirect way. They are stronger than the rest of the vampires, and they have the ability to compel vampires." Bonnie finished meekly, sneaking a glance at Tyler.

"Did he compel her?" Stefan asked. Tyler shook his head slowly.

"No. I don't think so."

"What exactly happened, Tyler?" Elena asked, coming forward and kneeling in front of him. Damon frowned at her, but she ignored him. Tyler may be a werewolf, but he was someone she'd known a long time, and she trusted him.

"He came for me. Mason had left earlier to do something, and went to go out for a run. As soon as I got out the door my head exploded."

Bonnie nodded. "Supernatural aneurysms. A witch must have been involved."

"The next thing I remember is being in the forest, beside the well beside our old property. Caroline arrived, and he said something about needing something to play with. He was going to use me, but Caroline went with him. "I wanted to stop them, to stop her but I couldn't." He looked up sharply at Elena. "You know I couldn't." He repeated pleadingly. Elena put her face forward. "I know. We'll get her, Tyler." She moved back and stood up.

"Tyler, maybe you want to call Mason, check in, and tell him what happened. Get him over here; we're going to need all the help we can get." Stefan said and walked into the other room with Damon. Tyler called Mason, gave him the details and told him to get over here. Bonnie kept reading through the section on originals, as if hoping it might tell her more. Elena paced the room, occasionally glancing at Tyler or Bonnie or the direction of Stefan and Damon. Mason arrived in a blur of squealing tires.

He burst through the doors, and came to a halt in front of Tyler. "We'll find her, Tyler. We'll find her." Mason repeated, and sat down beside his nephew. It was then, and only then, that Tyler allowed himself to cry. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. All he could think was _This is my fault. _"Tyler, this _isn't your fault." _Mason said firmly. His uncle embraced him, and the only thing he could think of was that the person he wanted to be hugging him was his blonde haired angel.

**. DON'T HURT ME! I'm so sorry, but life's been hectic. And then I had writers block and sat staring at my computer for awhile. BUT SEASON THREE IS HERE AND THERE WAS HOPE ONCE MORE! I needed it, not just for inspiration, but motivation. Sorry this is short, I was going to wait and write some more, but I figured this would be better than nothing, right? So, the next episode coming is episode four, so please don't spoil anything for me! And I'm loving secret circle! Wow, Episodes four and five! Four creeped me out, and five had me squealing and yelling and my dad rolled his eyes and left the room. And I find it had to write for Elena, Stefan and Bonnie. Damon not so much, but I find it easier to write his sarcastic side. I promise I'll try to post more often. Love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Four weeks. That's how long it took to find Caroline. Four weeks that seemed like an eternity. Four weeks of Bonnie muttering to herself, Mr Saltzman- or he said 'please, call me Ric.'- drinking an unhealthy amount of bourbon with his drinking buddy, Damon. Damon liked to make a snide comment here and there, but Bonnie soon silenced him with an aneurysm that would have him doubled over. Elena would be shuttling between Sheriff Forbes, swiftly telling her lies about Caroline needing to get away for a while, and the boarding house, where she tried to help Stefan keep everyone from murdering each other or getting too drunk; not necessarily in that order. At first it usually was Liz screaming at Elena to tell her what was going on, but Elena stayed stoically silent, just assuring her enough but leaving no room for questions. That's the thing with Elena: She's sweet usually, but she can be a scary, icy bitch when she wants to be.

Mason would be banging around the house, muttering about vampires, irritated. Although he wouldn't admit it, anytime Damon made a quip about Caroline, Mason was the first to defend her. Poor Stefan, the worried vampire look etched permanently on his face, was left trying to stop them all from killing each other. But they work. They worked together, and hard. They used everything they had: the grimmoire, Bonnie, any books Stefan and Damon had collected over the years, anything and everything.

Damon had bitterly suggested as nearly three weeks passed that they gave both Mason and Tyler a shirt of hers and have them sniff her out. This led to him getting unexpected punch in the face by Tyler. Tyler had just kept trying to find her, usually blocking out everyone else. Although Damon made snide comments, he was helpful. He wanted to find Caroline, if only to keep Elena happy. Stefan was the one apart from Tyler that was really intent on finding her. "Why?" Tyler asked one day when the two of them were literally the last two standing, through steer will power. It was five am, and everyone else was sleeping. "Why do you care so much?" Stefan looked up at him from the book he was examining.

"When Caroline turned, I swore to myself she wouldn't be another Vicki Donovan." Tyler winced: Caroline had told him what had happened to Vicki. "I made a promise to her that I would help her through this. I was worried at first. Caroline is essentially the child of Damon, who is impulse, boozy and crazy, and Katherine, a cold hearted, maniac bitch. On top of that, our natures are heightened. In Caroline's case, paranoia, jealously, and being a control freak all heighten. I was worried that she wouldn't work as a vampire at all. But she adapted. At first she reminded me of my best friend, Lexi." Stefan said with a sad smile. "But now, I've come to love her like a sister. I told her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, ever. I need to get her back so I can tell her how sorry I am."

Tyler was quiet for a while. "She's lucky, you know." He said. "To have a friend like you. You such are a lot better than Boozy Von Drunkaton." Tyler said, referring to Damon. Stefan gave him a small smile. "You know Tyler, I like you. But when we get Caroline back..."

"You're probably going to give me the big brother speech, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am. And it _will _involve the 'if you hurt her, I'll be forced to beat you up' segment as well."

"I can hardly wait." Tyler chuckled. They then lapsed into comfortable silence after that, still working as the sun came up.

As their four week was starting to come about, they got a lead. A string of mysterious deaths in Philadelphia. Bodies, some ripped to shreds, some the blood drained. Then Damon suggested looking at the swankiest houses for sale and checking them out, thinking they might be there. Bonnie also did a locator spell that kept getting messed up, by what they assumed was another witch. She was busy trying to find a way to get around it when she realized something.

"Bread crumbs." Bonnie said suddenly, jumping up from her chair. Elena looked at her from the bookcase she was at. "What?" Elena asked, puzzled.

"Breadcrumbs!" Bonnie repeated excitedly. She started rooting through her bag. "I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Tyler moved closer to her, and she whipped around to Elena. "Elena, what was Caroline's favourite fairytale as a child after her dad left?" Bonnie asked. Elena looked at her.

"It used to be those princess books, but after her dad left she hated them...wait, it was Hansel and Gretel, wasn't it?" Bonnie nodded. Stefan moved closer, drumming his hands together.

"Wait, that was the book I found in her room." He said. After she'd disappeared, Stefan had gone to her house to look about for any indication as to where they might have gone. "Breadcrumbs...what does that have to do with Care?" Tyler interrupted, hope starting to spread within him. Bonnie brought out the book from her bag. She held it up for them to see. "The first breadcrumb." She said breathlessly. Stefan nodded, starting to see. Bonnie ran over to the board they had decorated with newspaper clippings, photos, phone numbers and a map, with string leading from Mystic Falls, Virginia to Philadelphia. There were many black pin heads, to show all the dead ends.

"Second breadcrumb... Michael Greene, found main road at a truck stop, drained of blood. He was married, but divorced. He had a child." Bonnie said. Elena moved over beside her.

"Dixon Jones. Found dead a few blocks away from the liberty bell centre, again drained of blood. Divorced, had two children, neither of which have been in touch with him."

"Breadcrumb number three," Stefan said, tapping the board. "A tiny shop in a rundown area. No one killed, just a necklace stolen. A necklace-" he looked at Tyler. "-with a wolf on it. It was a shop that sold that Twilight stuff."

"It looks like Blondie was trying to leave you breadcrumbs, Fido." Damon said, riffling through some papers. And it went on, and on. Some were clustered together, others days apart. Apartments, theatres, nightclubs, monuments.

"She was going through stages. You can tell when she's angry, she kills for revenge. She goes after blonde haired young adult boys, and fathers who've abandoned their children." Stefan said.

"She's relating the victims to people that have hurt her. Her father, and Matt." Tyler nodded, understanding.

"But there are also the thefts as well. They're also nostalgic, and normal. A wolf necklace, A twilight book-"

"She read them." Damon added smugly, and got a look on his face that made Tyler want to punch him again.

"_The Notebook_ DVD. A Hugh Jackman DVD collection, everything screams Caroline." Elena interrupted.

"And it leads..." Mason said, trailing his finger across the map "...here." He circled an area near the middle. Bonnie nodded. "If I get close enough, I can track her."

"I'll go get my stuff." Alaric grinned, and went to the door.

"Ric, Bring the secret weapon!" Damon yelled after him.

"The what?" Bonnie asked, an eye brow raised.

"The vodka, of course. Russian kind." He said and waggled his eye brows.

"Thank God, I'm going to need it with a car ride with you." Mason muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

Tyler started packing some of the things away. Elena came over to him. "We're getting her back, Tyler. We're really getting her back." She whispered and hugged him tightly. He responded, and then he laughed. "She knew we'd look for her."

"And she still didn't think we'd do it right." Elena giggled. Stefan appeared into the room.

"Elena, we have to go." Stefan said. Elena nodded and detached herself from Tyler.

"Ty, let's go get our girl back!" Mason yelled from his minivan. Tyler grinned, and jumped towards the door, grabbing his duffle bag on the way out.

_I'm coming, Caroline. _He thought, _I'm coming to get you. _

XxX

Their search finally led them to where they needed to be. They had fought, bickered, yelled, punched and screamed at each other along the way, but here they were. Tyler, Mason, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Alaric and even Jeremy were standing in the woods outside a giant mansion. "You guys ready?" Mason asked. They had already had a plan in place. Bonnie was going to get them through anything magical. Damon would deal with the witch, Elena and Jeremy would wait in the getaway car. Alaric would cover them; Stefan and Mason keep Elias at bay if needs be and Tyler get Caroline out. Alaric nodded and clicked something on his stake thrower. "Be safe," Elena said, giving Stefan a quick peck on the lips. She gave Damon a look. "All of you be safe. And Tyler?" She asked. He snapped his head up. "Get her back, okay?" Tyler nodded, and they headed towards the mansion grounds. They got across the grounds okay, and were at the door when Stefan murmured, "they must know we're here."

Damon looked around at him and said. "Well, we won't be much help to Blondie out here."

"You care about her," both Stefan and Tyler said, the first amused, the latter annoyed.

Damon shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'm her sire for fucks sake!"

Stefan smirked at him, and opened the door softly. They slipped inside. Damon went first, and motioned them to follow him. Bonnie concentrated, trying to mask any smells or evidence of them being there. Tyler, Stefan and Damon went upstairs while Bonnie and Alaric kept guard downstairs. They stayed silent as they searched the rooms. They headed slowly throughout the second floor, and came up with nothing. Shaking his head, Damon lead them back down the staircase. They passed Bonnie and Alaric, motioning further down the hallway.

Alaric nodded. Tyler moved through the hallway, and came to a dark door at the end. He quickly broke the lock on the door and travelled down the rickety stairs. Immediately he starts looking around. He jerks to a stop. Stefan zooms in with a flashlight, and comes to a halt. "Oh my God," he choked out and hurried forward as Damon entered. Damon pushed past where Tyler stood, frozen. "Fido." Damon said. "Fido. Hey, Tyler!" He snapped, shaking him roughly. "She needs you." Tyler nodded, and they stepped forward. Stefan was on his knees. "Caroline, open your eyes." He said gently. Tyler came closer, and Stefan repeated desperately "Caroline, _open your eyes. _Can you do that?" There was no reaction from Caroline. "Tyler, get these off of her." He said in a slightly strangled voice.

Tyler took a deep breath and felt like his heart was being ripped out as he surged forward and yanked off the chains that covered Caroline. Her wrists and ankles were covered in burns and blisters, and her clothes were blood stained. She had several puncture wounds across her legs and stomach. She was covered in burns, and her neck had holes going to whole way around it. She had hundreds of tiny splinters adorning her skin. Caroline's eyelids fluttered but stayed shut, and she was a deathly almost clear pale.

Damon shook his head and hovered over them. "We have to get her out of here now."

"She's not healing. Tyler, you'll have to carry her, there's vervain all over her body." Stefan said. As Tyler gently pulled Caroline up into his arms, for the first time in his life, he prayed. He prayed that his Caroline would be able to get out of the hell she was in.

**Hey everyone! Sorry I wasn't posting, I wanted to give you guys a decent sized chapter. I was also at the EMA's! City hall with Snow Patrol! It was great, they are so amazing live, and I was at Boyce Avenue last night. They were soooo great too, I love them. If you don't know who they are SHAME ON YOU! Check them out on youtube. Their covers are great, but their original stuff is cool too. And Tyler Ward! Anyway, love y'all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

_And I will try to fix you.-_**Coldplay, fix you.**

They got out of the basement/cellar/torture chamber okay, and where making their way down the hallway, Tyler at the front and Stefan and Damon flanking either side of him. They slowed down as they approached Alaric and Bonnie. The witch paled noticeably, upon seeing Caroline limp and damaged in Tyler's arms. Tyler's eyes were almost pitch black, and Stefan and Damon looked grim. Alaric swore softly glancing at his blonde student. Damon mouthed 'go. _Now.' _ And they moved towards the door quickly, glancing around. Bonnie froze in her tracks. "Well, well, well," came the drawling voice of Elias. "What have we here?" They all stopped. Elias was looking at them with a grimly inquisitive look, like the way a predator looks before it snatches its prey. Alaric held his hands up. "Look, you've had your fun. She needs help, or Caroline's not going to make it. Please, let us take her."

Elias looked amused. "I rather would have preferred you to have asked first. But since you said please..."

"Wait, you're letting us take her?" Bonnie asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, yes I am." Elias said simply. Bonnie blinked at him, clearly confused.

"But why?" She asked.

Elias smiled at her and Bonnie looked taken aback. "Because I've had my fun. My dear Miss Caroline has been great entertainment for Greta and myself. I think the next part will be trying to get her out of this."

Tyler glanced down at Caroline, who, if anything was looking worse. She was lying limp in his arms, until her body started to convulse. "Stefan..." He said alarmed. Stefan looked at Caroline.

"She needs more blood," he said, a tone of urgency in his voice. They edged towards the door.

"Oh, that may be what she needs now, but she had plenty of it before we arrived phase two of having fun with the vampire." Elias said pleasantly.

"What?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

"Good luck trying to wean her off the blood." Elias grinned, winked conspiratorially at Bonnie and slammed the door after them, not after giving Bonnie a lingering look.

They hurried to Mason's van, and piled in. "Bonnie, blood bags." Stefan said demandingly, and Bonnie silently passed them over. "We need to get these out." Stefan said shortly, referring to the wooden bullets.

Caroline was so, so tired. She was in pain, but she just wanted to sleep. But anytime she tried, something would jerk her awake. She heard noises and sensed people around her. At least two were like her. So tired. Then her mouth opened as she screamed silently as pain overtook her, a sharp object digging into her back. _Please, _she thought, _let it stop. _Caroline squirmed, trying to move her back away from the sharpness. "Damon, Tyler, hold her still, we need to get these out, now." Stefan said practically. Damon held onto her legs, and Tyler took a hold of her arms.

"I'm sorry," Stefan whispered as he plunged the tweezers in again, deftly picking out the second and third. By the time the last was out, Caroline was writhing across the table they'd set up. Elena drove fast, Jeremy telling her to slow down; and Bonnie tell her to speed up. Mason said alarmed, "Don't wreck my van!", and glancing between Caroline and Tyler. Alaric was helping Stefan by starting to pull out the wooden splinters.

Damon, sensing he could help get them out, held her legs with one hand and swiftly plucked the splinters with speed with his other hand. Caroline still flailed about helplessly, and Tyler grabbed her hand and put his other on her face. "You'll be okay," he murmured. Caroline stopped flailing and whimpered slightly. Tyler was horrified to note that her face was clean, and he realized it was because her tears had washed away the blood and dirt.

"Stefan, why can't we give her the blood?" Bonnie asked, as Stefan had refused every time she'd offered. "She's not healing!" Bonnie was right; even though they'd got all the hurt hurting her out of her system, her wounds refused to heal as she'd lost so much blood.

"We can't. We have to wait until we get back to Mystic falls. Giving blood to a starving vampire can be dangerous; it would be stupid to give it to her in the confinements of this van." Stefan replied. Stefan, Damon and Alaric worked fast and Elena drove faster. All the trees and road signs blurred, and time passed. All they concentrated on was getting Caroline home alive.

XxX

They burst through the doors of the Salvatore house in a madness of blood, noise and mayhem. "Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Ric, over in that corner, you can't get too close." Damon barked at them and they scuttled away. Bonnie had silent tears streaming down her face, and Elena clung to both Jeremy and Bonnie. Ric moved to the back of the room to the bar and grabbed the bourbon bottle, then thought better of it and put it back. "Damon, blood bags." Stefan ordered as Tyler set Caroline on the table gently. Damon took them out of his pockets and handed them over. Stefan took them and tore the first one open. At the smell of the blood Caroline's eyes flew open, and her crazily dilating pupils darted around. Stefan lowered the first blood bag towards her lips. Caroline drank greedily, sucking the bag dry. Stefan paused before giving her another one, then another. After three bags, Caroline started to stir as her wounds were healing. Tyler moved towards her from where he was rooted to the spot.

Caroline's eyes opened drowsily. Her mouth opened a couple of times, like she was struggling with how to speak. "Care," Tyler murmured and touched a finger to her cheek. "It's okay. You're safe now, you're home." She looked up at him and whispered in a small, strangled, broken voice "I'm sorry," Before she went unconscious. They stood staring at Caroline for a moment, when Damon left the room and they heard bath water running. He came back into the room again. "Okay, I'll get Blondie clean." He said. Elena's jaw dropped open.

"Excuse me?" She said, astounded. Damon rolled his eyes and looked at her. He talked very slowly and clearly, like talking to a child. "Well, Caroline has traces of vervain on her skin which will irritate like fuck. I'm going to go clean it off."

"Oh, no you're not!" Mason said indignantly.

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Do you really think we'd let _you _do it? Elena and I can take care of her!" she sneered.

"Oh please, it's not like I haven't seen her naked before." Damon retorted easily. Stefan looked pained. "Damon, you can't think of Caroline like that anymore, you aren't together."

Damon smirked. "I can see her naked anytime I want." Bonnie raised an eyebrow, and Damon closed his eyes. "Wahoo. There you go, see?" He said smugly.

"Damon!" Stefan said sharply. He looked absolutely disgusted, and glanced anxiously at Bonnie.

Bonnie glared at Damon and he doubled over screaming. He looked at Elena, who glared at him mercilessly.

"I'll do it." Tyler seethed, barely containing his anger. He gently picked Caroline up, gave Damon a death glare as Mason stood over the writhing vampire, fuming. Elena and Bonnie follow Tyler out of the room.

"We'll help." Elena added, and Bonnie nodded. To Stefan, Bonnie said "We'll be fine, she's knocked out." They left the room.

XxX

Elena smiled softly as she pulled the blanket over Caroline as Bonnie fluffed the pillows for her. Bonnie caught her eye. "It's about time we do this for Caroline," Bonnie murmured. Elena nodded. "When my dad left, she stayed up with me all night, and at two in the morning called him." Bonnie laughed.

"_Hey asshole," Caroline said sharply down the phone from Bonnie's house. Bonnie was sitting beside her, wide eyed and dazed. There was chocolate and empty tissue boxes around them. There was grunting down the line. "Who is this?" a distant muffled voice asked. Caroline smiled grimly. "I'm your worst nightmare. You seriously hurt Bonnie, and I swear to God I'm going to make your life a living hell. So just know that anytime you go near her, or hurt her, I will be there smacking you down like the hand of God every single time, you got me? Every. Time. Oh, and will you tell that skank of a girlfriend to ease off the makeup.-Oh, she's sick? What, did her cement mixer that she mixed her makeup in break or something? Remember. Every time you break her heart, I'll break you. Nice talking to you, loser." She finished, hung up the phone and smiled at Bonnie, whose eyes were wide and she had a hint of a smile on her face._

Elena laughed, "I remember that! When my parents died, she'd just come to the house and bring coffee and make breakfast, every day that summer. It was her that got me out of my bed, taught Jenna how to cook, and convinced Jeremy to talk."

_Elena lay face down in her bed, feeling numb. She knew there were things she should be caring about, but she just...didn't. None of it seemed important anymore. Her room was dark, even though it was eleven in the morning. Suddenly her door opened and light flooded through the room. Elena groaned quietly and pulled the cover over her head. Caroline entered the room, and bustled around, picking up discarded clothes and rubbish. "Elena, I made pancakes." Caroline said lightly. Elena didn't answer. "Elena, sweetie, you need to get up." Elena moved slightly._

"_Why should I, Caroline? My life has turned to shit, why go out and face it? Why can't I stay here and deal with the pain I have instead of hurting even more?" Elena asked monotonously_

"_Because even though things have gone wrong; there are still people that care about you."_

"_Wrong?" Elena asked in a strangled voice. "Wrong? My parents are DEAD, Caroline!" She yelled at her. "They're dead." She repeated softly. "They're dead, Caroline." She sobbed. Caroline immediately went over to her and held her friend while she cried. After the sobbing stopped, she said, "I know Elena," She said softly. "I know. But they wouldn't want you to be like this. They'd want you to be happy and live your life. Don't you think?" Elena sniffed and nodded. "Okay then. I'm going to help you get ready and we're going to go down stairs and eat pancakes. You haven't been eating enough. Or according to Jenna, anything at all." Elena smiled sheepishly._

"_It's time to get back to your life Elena." _

Bonnie nodded. "I remember, she'd just go and yell at you sometimes."

"I needed it. She shocked me back to reality."

" _Oh my GOD, Elena!" Caroline snapped one day when Elena sat and complained about how she was alone in this. "Get _over _yourself!" Elena blinked at her. _

"_Excuse me?" Elena asked, dumbfounded._

"_Elena, you're hurting, and I get that. But God, you are NOT alone in this! You're so selfish!"_

"_Caroline, my parents died, you have no right to call me-"_

"_Elena you aren't the only one lost them! Jeremy lost his parents too, Jenna lost a sister, my mom lost a best friend, even that asshole John lost a brother! You cannot say you're alone in this because a hell of a lot of people lost them. And Bonnie and I lost you because you've been so self absorbed! Did you even THINK about how this was affecting them? Jenna is a college student who, a couple of months ago was drinking shots off a hot, ripped college guys stomach, and now she has a dead sister to grieve, a college course to finish and two teenagers to keep from falling apart. But what about her? Didn't you think that maybe she's falling apart? But she can't show it because she has to be strong for you guys."_

"_Caroline-" Elena said weakly._

"_And what about Jeremy? It took WEEKS to get him to talk. He wouldn't talk to anyone and I had to lock myself in a room with him and talk to him for an hour about my hair, nail polish, clothes, the notebook and eventually had to resort to bra's and lady problems I DON'T HAVE to get him to talk And run the hell away from me. You didn't even notice! Do you know he's taking drugs?"_

_Elena's eyebrow shot up, and she paled considerably. "Yep," Caroline continued unhappily."He's using. And selling, I don't know. I can't get him to stop. But he'll talk to me, which is a start." She sighed. She glanced at Elena, who was staring at her with a mixture of emotions: anger, shock, wonder, hurt, and guilt. "Caroline. I...I'm sorry." She croaked. "I'm sorry that I didn't think that Jenna and Jeremy were hurting as well. I was just..." she trailed off._

"_So wrapped in your own grief that you can't even think about helping others with theirs." Caroline finished for her. Elena nodded sheepishly. Caroline smiled tentatively at her. "Come on. Let's go get junk food and watch some movies." Caroline put her arm around her friend and squeezed her shoulder. They both got up and went downstairs, under the silent, fragile act of stubborn friendship that finally got Elena to wake up. _

Caroline's clothes had been ruined, so they'd dug out a t-shirt of Stefan's and pyjama bottoms. Both girls stood in silence a moment and marvelled how their friendship had survived so much. It was only when they realised Tyler was still in the room that they talked again. They were still wary off him, of what he could do. "So, Damon told us about the bite." Elena came right out and said it in a very Caroline like manner, blurting it out like she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tyler flinched under the unwavering stare off the two girls. Feeling like he had to explain himself, he said "Uh, yeah. It turns out that I needed to do that. To complete the whole mating process. It didn't hurt her," he added hastily. "The mating gave her immunity to it. My bite, anyway." He corrected himself.

Still feeling under scrutiny, he kept talking. "And Mason wouldn't hurt her either. He won't admit he likes her, but he does. And I apologize to you for punching Damon. Three times." He closed his eyes. "But he did deserve it! And I know you probably _hate _me because Caroline got taken instead of me, and I swear-"

"Tyler!" Bonnie interrupted. Tyler looked at them, like a deer caught in headlights.

"It's okay. We actually like you. And we know that you wouldn't have let her go if you could have stopped it." Bonnie said. Tyler nodded and smiled ruefully at them. Elena was staring forlornly at Caroline, an expression of worry on her face. "I wonder what he meant. Elias, I mean. When he said 'good luck trying to wean her off the blood.' He starved her; that is obvious. He must have been killing those people, not her." She said unhappily. Bonnie shrugged uncomfortably. "I honestly don't know, Elena. I wish I did. But let's just concentrate on getting Caroline better, okay? We'll cross that when we come to it." Bonnie finished wisely. Elena glanced at Tyler. "We like you," she repeated what Bonnie had said earlier. "But if you hurt her, Bonnie here is going to give you aneurysm that will have you're little jock brain burst and I will quite literally get Stefan to rip off your balls. We clear?" She smiled brightly. Tyler nodded, stunned into silence. "Great. We'll leave you two alone then." Elena said and Bonnie and she left the room, giggling quietly.

That left Tyler with the practically comatose Caroline. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. He figure the rest of them could catch up with her when she woke. He padded quietly to the bed and slid in beside her. He gently reached out a hand to her arm, and her skin was like ice. "Your freezing," he commented, directed at her but said to himself. He eased himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her frail, fragile body. Staring down at the girl he loved, _his _girl, Tyler wondered how it came to this. How it came that he was friends with vampires, witches and Doppelgangers. That his history teacher is a vampire hunter, that his uncle was a werewolf and so was he and the girl he loved was a vampire and she'd just been tortured by an original vampire. Tyler wondered how his life got so fucked up. All he knew was that he'd never seen a bunch of people go through so much.

He absentmindedly stroked Caroline's hair. They were strong, that's why they'd made it. Awhile later, after he'd closed his eyes, he felt Caroline move about, thrashing. He also heard her breathing, or lack of it. His eyes shot open and he sat up facing her. She was gasping, struggling to breathe and had a look of terror on her face. "Breathe, Care, breathe!" Tyler said desperately. He held her hand to his chest and took a deep breath, getting her to try to breathe with him. She gulped, struggling to catch a breath. She spluttered a couple of times, and took in a short, raspy breath. "That's it," Tyler chanted, relief. Caroline's breathing evened out, though it was shaky.

"Where am I?" She whispered, looking terrified.

"You're at the boarding house. You're back in Mystic Falls, Care. We got you back." Tyler said quietly. Caroline's eyes quickly darted around the room, and relaxed once she recognised the room. "How are you?" He asked and brushed his thumb across her jaw. She stiffened and tried to wiggle away.

"You need to get out." She said in a calm, icy tone that scared him. Tyler followed her.

"Wait why? What's going on?" He asked. "Care, I'm not leaving you."

"You have to," She hissed at him.

"Why?" He repeated louder. She slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. She pounced on top of him, her vamp face coming through. In all the times he'd seen it, this is the time it's seemed the least in control. She seemed dangerous. _"Because_ _I can't control it!" _She yelled at him. "I want blood and I can't control it, Tyler!"

Tyler looked at her confused. "But you needed blood. He starved you."

"I'm aware of that," she said bitterly. "But the first week, he made me do what I never wanted to do," She said, her voice getting higher with each word. Stefan came running into the room.

"Caroline." He said gently. He bent down and picked her up around the waist.

"He made me drink from humans. He _made me kill people!" _She screeched. Stefan succeeded in lifting her struggling body. "He said if I didn't, he'd compel me. So I did it! But he didn't have to compel me because I WANTED TO! I wanted more! He didn't have to compel me to like it because I did!" She screeched, and broke down into sobbing. Her previously thrashing body went limp in his arms. "I killed people, Stefan. I killed people." She repeated brokenly, still sobbing. Stefan held her up against him. "I know, Caroline. But don't turn it off. I know that it hurts, but you can't turn it off." He murmured urgently. She banged her head against his chest. "But I want to," She moaned. "I can't feel like this Stefan."

"Yes, you can." Stefan said firmly. "Caroline if you turn your emotions off you won't be able to love. Look at Tyler. I want you to look at Tyler." He said and she rolled her head and looked at Tyler as she breathed deep, trying to control herself. "If you turn your emotions off, you can't love. You won't be able to love him. And I know you do love him, so I want you to think about how that feels. Do you want to lose that? Caroline. Do you want to lose that?" He repeated. Caroline shook her head violently. Stefan glanced at him. "Tyler, you need to get out. I'm sorry, but you can't stay. Go down stairs." He said and when Tyler opened his mouth to argue, Stefan said "No buts. Downstairs, now." He said. Tyler nodded and got up off the floor and crossed the room towards the door. "You'll be okay, Care. Just don't turn it off." He said. "Take care of her," he said softly to Stefan. Stefan nodded curtly and Tyler exited the room and went down the stairs, where Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Mason and Ric were waiting. "How is she? What's going on?" Jeremy asked immediately.

"She's not good." Tyler said finally. Elena clutched Bonnie's arm.

"What do you mean she's not good?"

"I mean she wanted to kill me." He admitted, shocking them into silence.

XxX

"Stefan, how do I control this," Caroline asked in despair. "I want to be able to be around Tyler and Bonnie and Elena and Jeremy."

"You have to learn to fight it. Now, it'll just be harder to fight. But Caroline, I will help you. I helped you when you first turned and I will help you now." Stefan stated. Caroline looked up at him.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" She asked him. Stefan smiled at her.

"Because I love you. You're like my sister, Caroline. And I am so sorry about what happened. I want you to know that. I want you to know that I am so, so sorry."

Caroline eyes filled with tears. "I know, Stefan. I know." She reached out and hugged him. "I forgive you, mister broody." Stefan laughed. "And I love you too, by the way, in case you didn't know that." She giggled. "I could hazard a guess." He replied, smiling.

"You're going to be okay, Caroline." He said seriously.

"I know." She replied earnestly. And she did.

**Heeeeeeeeeeeey guys! This is the longest chapter I've done in a while. I hate to say this but it'll probably be half a month or a month before I get writing again, I have a shitload of exams. Fun, right? Anyway, I will leave you with this chapter to sate you and the knowledge that it isn't over, and I have more stories in the pipeline. I love you all, thanks for being understanding! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve **

_Long is the way, and hard, that out of hell leads up to light.-_**John Milton, Paradise Lost. **

Caroline got better. It took nine days for her to be okay being around more than two humans at a time. It was four days before she bugged and nagged Stefan, who hadn't left her side, to let her see Tyler. "Stefan," She began. Caroline had just poured her heart out to Stefan, telling him what she'd gone through. "Caroline," he replied with wariness laced in his voice, hesitant as to what she would ask. He was terrified that she'd ask more about his past, and his 'ripper' stages. Caroline looked up to him, needed him. He was Saint Stefan to her, and if she found out he screwed up, and as terribly as he did, it would break her. "I want to see Tyler." She said firmly.

Stefan groaned. "Caroline, it's dangerous." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, and she looked ridiculous in the too big outfit. "It's Tyler, Stefan. Do you think I would hurt him?" She asked in a hurt tone. "I don't think you want to hurt him." Stefan replied slowly. Caroline pouted at him.

"Tyler!" She called, knowing he could hear her. "You can come up." She smiled sheepishly at Stefan. He frowned at her as Tyler bounded up the stairs. "Stefan, I'll be fine. I won't hurt him. You can stay in the room, you like." Caroline said irritably. Stefan shook his head, then smiled at her.

"Fine. I'll be outside the door." He said.

"Stefan." She said meekly. Stefan turned around from the door.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For everything." She shot him a small smile, and Stefan wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Caroline wouldn't be able to get out of the state she was in, but she was on the way to recovery. Stefan smiled at her. "Anytime, Caroline. You know that." He left the room as Tyler arrived. "Caroline?" He asked cautiously. Caroline smiled at him, her pretty blue eyes welling up with tears. "Tyler," She breathed, and that was all it took. Tyler came towards her and held her frail body to him. "I- I'm so sorry!" Caroline hiccupped.

Tyler kissed her pale blonde hair. "No, Caroline, I'm sorry. It should have been me." He said, the agony clear in his voice. "No, Tyler. I don't regret anything. I'm sorry about earlier. I freaked out." She shuddered. "I love you," She murmured into his shirt. Tyler held her close.

"I love you Caroline. More than anything. And I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

"Even when I'm showering?" She asked lightly, in attempt to lighten the mood. Tyler grinned at her.

"Especially when you're showering."

"Pervert." She grumbled at him. "Don't leave me," she muttered and snuggled down as she switched on the television. "I won't." he promised as he settled more comfortably. Caroline brightened.

"Look, America's Next Top Model's on! It's a marathon!" She said enthusiastically. Tyler moaned and chuckled. "Hey, I was just captured and tortured for two weeks, I'm allowed to watch what I want, Wolf boy." She said darkly. Tyler laughed.

"Okay, fine. But we're watching Formula 1 after."

"In your dreams." Caroline snorted, and they settled, knowing everything would be okay.

four days later, she was able to see Elena and Bonnie. Caroline paced her room, agitated. She was bored, and wanted out of the room, but Stefan would only let her out when everyone else had gone home. "Stefan, my mom is going to be worried about me!" She'd yelled at him one night, frustrated. "Does she know I'm back?" Stefan looked uncomfortable.

"We thought it would be best if we didn't tell her-"

"Stefan, she's my mom. My MOM." She stated. Caroline threw herself back on her bed dramatically. "I want to get out of here, Stefan. I need to organise a fund raiser and the carnival and catch up on school work and-"

"Caroline," Stefan interrupted, smiling. "I think that's already dealt with." He said and nodded at the door. Caroline lifted her head and shot up. "Bonnie? Elena?" She said, stunned. In the doorway were her two friends, each loaded down with fast food, junk food, DVD's, sweets, magazines, nail polish and Caroline's school work. "We brought you some stuff," Bonnie said lamely with a wobbly smiled before bursting into tears. The three girls lurched towards each other, hugging each other tightly. "We're so sorry Caroline!" Both Bonnie and Elena cried.

"Why? It wasn't you're fault." Caroline said comfortingly. Bonnie hiccupped.

"It was because we'd had this fight and you were going to find Stefan when Elias saw you. Stefan told us." Bonnie wailed. Caroline glared at Stefan, who looked at her guiltily. 'You SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD THEM,' She mouthed. Stefan mouthed back 'sorry!' Elena, in a slightly less hysterical voice than Bonnie said to Caroline. "We should have helped you. We should have known you knew what you were doing with Tyler. We trust you, Caroline. And I don't want to lose you again." Elena said in a trembling voice. "It's okay, guys," Caroline soothed. Stefan crept out of the room, not wanting to interrupt the bonding moment. Caroline seemed fine; just happy to have her friends back.

Once Bonnie had calmed down they sat on the floor in a circle. "So," Elena said. "Sorry we're late. It took awhile to get all of this-" she gestured wildly at the pile of books "-organised. But we got all of your notes, Ric has some stuff as well for essay's, we have a couple of books, and also we brought you some suggestions of buildings for the fundraiser. We also got the numbers of a couple of places that would be willing to donate stuff for the carnival and we've convinced some people to rent the carnival rides for free!" Elena finished, grinning.

"I totally love you guys," Caroline said, stunned. Bonnie shrugged.

"We knew you could do with the help. Come on, we brought some movies, let's watch them and deal with all this crap." Bonnie said and jumped up and put the movie on. The notebook started playing, and Caroline squealed as Bonnie and Elena rolled their eyes. Caroline reached over and dragged the quilt over the three over them. With Caroline in the middle, and Bonnie and Elena on either side, she rested her head on Elena's shoulder. The three girls crowded together, and settle in the knowledge that if they could stop it, nothing was going to happen to their friendship.

A day later, while the much needed girl bonding was taking place upstairs, Jeremy was talking with Stefan and Tyler. "Come on, guys, I want to see her," he whined, realising he sounded like a child but not caring. "It's Caroline. She helped me through a tough time, I want to help her!" He protested.

"Absolutely not, Jeremy. If we have her around too many people, she could snap again. With Bonnie there, she can take care of it if something happens-"

"You mean she can mess with Care's brain." Jeremy said bitterly and Tyler winced.

"Well, yes. But I'm not taking that chance with you." Stefan said firmly.

"Come on, Stef," Damon called, coming into the room with a glass of scotch in hand. "It won't kill the kid. Well," he amended. "It might. But Jere-bear has that nifty little ring that'll bring him back to life if he dies." Damon said merrily.

"Are you drunk?" Tyler asked disgustedly. Damon smirked at him.

"We've had a hard few days. People cope in different ways. Steffy here gets extra broody, Uncle wolf likes to hit things, witchy likes to have a good ol' cry, you get extra pouty about Caroline, Jere-bear likes to whine like a nine year old girl and I-" he made a grand sweeping gesture. "Get drunk off my ass. My motto is: Enough just isn't enough!"

"Did you just call me Jere-bear?" Jeremy asked, dumbfounded.

"Twice." Damon corrected. Jeremy shook his head.

"Whatever," he stated, clearly deciding to leave it alone.

"I don't pout," Tyler said through gritted teeth.

Damon smirked at him. "You really, really do."

"What do you fucking mean by _pouting?_" Tyler seethed.

"Well, your lips press together and push out-" Damon demonstrated over exaggeratedly. Tyler stayed silent, fuming quietly. "Not that you should be pouting with a girlfriend like _that," _Damon said approvingly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you bastard." Tyler asked quietly.

"Damon," Stefan warned.

"It means," Damon continued, "That even though Blondie is annoying, she talks too much and cries a lot, she's good in the sack."

"_Damon,"_ Stefan hissed, appalled.

"What, Stef? Me and wolfy here know it to be true, she's a good fu-" Damon didn't get to finish that sentence, because Tyler had launched at him, rugby tackling him to the floor. Tyler punched him in the face, and Damon shrieked. "Not the face you wanker!" He said indignantly. "The fucking face is worth more than the fucking ass!" He rolled over and pinned Tyler down, who struggled underneath him, snarling. Mason, Stefan and Jeremy watched them in amazement. "Shouldn't Damon be beating the shit out of Ty?" Mason asked.

"Nah," Stefan dismissed him. "Damon's drunk, and bored. He's just looking for something to entertain him."

"Should we stop them?" Jeremy inquired. They were silent for a moment, when Mason said "Nah."

"I'm going to fucking bite you!" Tyler threatened.

"It's not a full moon, dumbass." Damon taunted. "Say you're a wank," He tightened the vice grip he had on Tyler's neck. "You're a wank," Tyler wheezed.

"No, say _you're_ a wank," Damon taunted again. Tyler grunted, and pushed at Damon.

"Well," came a dry voice from the bottom of the stairs. "This isn't something you see every day."

Both Tyler and Damon looked up to see Bonnie, Elena and Caroline standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Caroline! What are you doing out?" Stefan asked, not unkindly.

"Stefan." Caroline said firmly. "I am perfectly capable of walking down some stairs and talking to some friends," then she added, "and Damon."

"Love you too, Blondie." Damon grinned and blew her a kiss. Caroline turned on him, grabbing him by the throat and hissed menacingly. "Listen, jackass, I just spend the last two weeks with a fucking original vampire. You may be older and stronger, but you can't say that you did what I did. I learned some tricks that I don't want to try out _ever _again, but on you I would. I heard what you said about me, and I'm kindly going to forget you said that. Now, I'm going to go hang out with my friends that I haven't seen in days, and you're going to try not to be a little bitch. Sharing is caring." She gave him a hundred watt smile, and released him, shoving him off Tyler.

Damon rolled to his feet, and coughed. Stefan looked at Caroline in concern, and Caroline shrugged. "Bonnie isn't the only one that can burn his ass to hell. And he was messing with my boyfriend!" She defended. She stood up. "And scaring Damon isn't something I get to do every day! Come on, the look on his face was good though, right 'Jere-bear'?" She air quoted at Jeremy, who grinned at her in response. "Come here!" He said, and she launched herself into his open arms. He caught the bouncing blonde as she laughed in delight. "I missed you!" He exclaimed, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Jere, You are _never_ playing James Bond or Rambo or whatever over me again!" She squealed. "I don't know, Care, it was pretty fun, I got to crawl along the floor and play with guns." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Jeremy, that was a plastic gun."

"No it wasn't, it had-"

"Pellet's in it. And you were crawling around the hallway's here a few hours ago."

"I didn't want to wake Caroline up!" He protested. Bonnie snorted with laughter.

"It's okay, Jere." Caroline said solemnly. "I appreciate you. And you're very good in stealth mode, I nearly didn't hear you at all." She grinned at him and he set her on her feet. She went over and hugged Alaric, then tackled Mason into a hug. While Caroline was practically chasing Mason around the room,

"Hug me," Caroline demanded.

"No way, blondie."

"Mason, don't be a bastard. Didn't you miss me?"

"Slightly. It was a lot more quiet without you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She whined as she rounded a table towards him.

Elena sighed and went over to Stefan."Stefan, can we get takeout, before they murder each other?"

Stefan smiled at her. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Sup bitches! Miss me?:D Sorry it took so long, I had exams and then I was sick for two weeks! But this chapter is finito! To be honest, I don't know where this story is going, so I have to see... But it will be finished, one way or another! **

**P.S- I have a book blog, incase any of you are interested! I just started it, so it's bare, but, be patient! **

**Reviews are love!**

**P.S.S- Are any of you guys Cassandra Clare fans? If so, did you read Clockwork Prince? OMG, Right?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**AN: Heya guys! please don't hurt me...Okay, I'm REALLY sorry you had to wait so long for this but I went through a really hard time in my life, and I really just needed to take a breather and get myself sorted emotionally. Well, some of what happened to me comes into this chapter, only not with as good results...so, again, I'm sorry. So, I think this is the last chapter, because you feel like it's ending, sometimes. Do you guys ever get that? So I want to thank all of you, especially those who reviewed, you are all babes, and I give you virtual hugs and cookies! Those who added this to their favourites and story alerts, thank you, this means a lot. I have some other stories in the pipeline, whether they'll be one shots or stories I don't know. I plan to finish "They don't know us anyway" and start a few other projects, including a **_**friendship **_**Steroline, and two short stories, both related to the amazing amazing amazing books by Cassie Clare! One will be about Isabelle and one will be Tessa/Jem/Will. **

**So, thank you guys so much for everything and all your love and support. I love you guys!**

**P.s- You'll notice that I brought a little of season three into this, but I just wanted to...hehe. And because I love you guys so much...I'll use three quotations!**

_**The course of true love never did run smooth - Shakespeare**_

_man had given all other bliss,  
>And all his worldly worth for this,<br>To waste his whole heart in one kiss  
>Upon her perfect lips.<em>  
><strong>- Alfred, Lord Tennyson<strong>

_When he kisses you he isn't doing anything else. You're his whole universe and the moment is eternal because he doesn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere. Just kissing you...it's overwhelming._ -** Anonymous**

"No, Caroline." Tyler said firmly, and he lightly pushed her away. Caroline ignored him, and bit his lip as she ran her hands down his arm and placed his hand on her waist. "Caroline," Tyler said amused. "No." He watched as her brow furrowed, and she moved to his neck, and kissed at it furiously as she attempted to get at his shirt. Tyler sighed internally. He took a hold of her arms, and pushed her back onto the bed. She pouted up at him, her clothes rumpled and her hair all over the place. "Why?" She pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest, puffing it out. Tyler smiled down at her as she glared back at him. It had been like this for days, Tyler stopping her when she started thinking that he'd give in, _finally, _he'd push her away and leave. She knew it wasn't because he was rejecting her, she'd learnt that already. "Why won't you have sex with me?" She demanded.

Tyler looked at her fondly. "Because it's only been two weeks, Care. I don't want to take advantage of you." He explained.

"I'll be taking advantage of you soon enough if this doesn't stop," Caroline muttered and Tyler laughed. "Care, I want to. But I want us to be normal again. Well," he amended, "as normal as we can be."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Fine." She said in defeat. "For now." She smiled and Tyler leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, her brain was whizzing with diabolical plans. She was going to get her man, she decided. No matter what it took.

"So, Caroline, tell me why we're doing this?" Elena asked her as the two of them walked down a street just off the town square, and into a rather risqué lingerie shop. Elena was visibly blushing, but Caroline walked in with steel minded determination. "He won't-" She wiggled her eyes brows and waved her hands about a little. Elena shook her head and raised her eyebrows, then got it. "Oh, right. God. Okay. Um, yeah." She shifted, and scratched her head. "So, what are you going to do, then?"

Caroline smiled devilishly at her friend. "I'm going to tempt him." Elena nodded and rolled her eyes, just letting the blonde do what she wished. "My wardrobe is getting a serious makeover. There isn't going to be anyway he can resist, Elena. It's foolproof."

"Care," Elena said cautiously, "are you sure he, you know, wants to?"

Caroline flipped her hair back and picked something up off a shelf, examined it, then put it back again. "Of course he does, Elena. He's just worried I'm too fragile. He doesn't want me to think he's pressuring me." She rolled her eyes, and snorted. "I don't think so. He's acting like a frigid virgin, Lena. It would be funny if it wasn't affecting me."

"I think it's sweet, him wanting to protect you like that," Elena protested, but quieted down after a look from her friend. "Okay," she said resigned. "What can I do to help?" Caroline squealed clapped hers hands, then flounced off between the racks. "So what do you think?" She asked, holding up different garments. Considering one, she thrust it at Elena. "This would suit you so much better." She declared than walked further away. Elena stuttered, and followed her, glaring suspiciously at the offending item like it was going to attack her. "Not that you need it, Stefan already goes crazy over you," Caroline said wistfully to the brunette, who smiled and let out a small titter. "And Damon too," the vampire added coyly, and Elena started looking like a goldfish and stuttering. "Oh, please, Elena. He's in love with you. It's not my place, but speaking from experience, stay away from the douche bag." Caroline finished, smiling and shrugging. Elena nodded slowly, and continued looking.

A while later, Caroline arrived home with a bag full of stuff she thought was a sure fire way to get Tyler to agree.

Tyler didn't really notice at first, just realized that she was dressing different. It was when the tops got gradually lower, and the jeans tighter that he realized what she was trying to do. She walked into school one day, shutting her car door and strutting past Tyler and his friends near the basket ball court. She smiled brightly in his direction then continued on into the school. "Damn," one of the guys near him said. "Your girl is smokin'" He praised. Tyler threw the ball back at him hard, and it hit him in the stomach. Meanwhile, Stefan, who had overheard this, glared daggers at the guy. Tyler then left the court and followed Caroline into the school. Finding her at her locker, he sidled up to her, leaning against the locker next to hers. "Oh, hey Tyler." She said cheerily, pretending to just notice him. He glanced at her, amused. She was wearing a low cut top and a mini skirt, granted she had tights on. "Hey," he replied, and then took her books. "I'll walk you to class." He then walked her further into the crowd. He found it funny, and endearing, but he wasn't giving in. It frustrated her when she didn't get the reaction she'd hoped, i.e. him jumping her; he simply kissed her and told her she looked beautiful. Then came the trench coat, when she was wearing nothing underneath. He opened his front door and she dropped it, but he'd merely teased "don't tempt me", and walked out of the room to get her a drink. Then later that night, Tyler came into his bedroom to find she under the sheets. "Well, this is a surprise." He said evenly and approached the bed.

Caroline smile slyly at him. "The nice kind?" she quipped and Tyler grinned at her.

"I'm tired, Care. I want to sleep." He lay down on his bed and her brows furrowed that her plan wasn't working. "You sure that's all you want to do?" Caroline smiled, and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Caroline. I just want to go to sleep." He then put his arm over his head and fell asleep.

"Fine." Caroline sniffed, and got out of the bed and put her clothes on. "Fine, fine, fine." she chanted. "I'm going home now." Caroline said stiffly, and slid out the window into the night.

"I'm going away with Bonnie for a few days," Caroline informed him two days later. Tyler looked up at her from across the table. "She's dealing with some...stuff, and 'Lena and I need to be there for her. So we're taking a road trip. There's something she has to do."

Tyler nodded slowly. "Is this to do with...us?" he asked hesitantly.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "with you and your intimacy issues? Nope, it's girl stuff." Tyler flinched slightly, and her expression softened. "I still love you, Tyler. It's nothing to do with us."

"Okay. How long will you be gone?" Tyler inquired.

"Three days, max. It's just for the long weekend, my mom knows about it." She explained, feeling awkward. She wanted to tell him what they would be doing, but it wasn't her business to tell that Bonnie was looking for her mom. "Is everything...okay?" Tyler asked uncertainly. He knew Caroline was hiding something. Caroline nodded. "Everything's fine. It's just something we have to do." Caroline finished up her food, and picked up her bag. "I should go. I said I'd meet the girls at Bonnie's." Standing up she shouldered her bag and moved to Tyler's side of the table. "I'll miss you," she whispered and he pulled her onto his lap. "I know. I love you Caroline." He kissed her gently, and then she pulled away. "I love you too. I have to go." She said distractedly. Caroline kissed him again, got up, and made a bee line for the door.

Tyler leaned back in his seat and sighed. Sometimes it sucked being moral.

XxX

Caroline arrived home exactly three days later. She was exhausted. It took a good day and a half to actually find Abby Bennett, and then another half a day for Bonnie to work up the nerve to go to the house. When she finally did, Caroline and Elena at her side, it was an emotional reunion. Bonnie was still angry at her mom for not coming back to her. There were some fights, and then an uneasy, wary understanding between the two. Abby wasn't prepared for this to happen; she didn't think her daughter would want to look for her. There was a lot of hurt between them that time would help. She pulled up at her house and unlocked the door. Her mom wasn't home, as usual. She traipsed up the stairs, feeling sluggish. She slammed into her room, threw her bag in a corner and flopped down on the bed. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of wolves.

Caroline was woken by someone stroking her hair. She opened her eyes sleepily. " Tyler?" She asked, like their conversation in the hospital so long ago. His face loomed over her, and she jumped back, startled. "Jesus!" she blurted out. "You were-um- you don't- you- you can't just appear in front of a sleeping person! It's creepy, like something a stalker, or Edward Cullen would do." She grumbled. Tyler laughed. "Nice to see you too, Care." He leaned down and kissed her, and she pulled back after a moment. "How'd you get in here? Through the window?" She asked, confused. Tyler grinned wolfishly at her, and she groaned. "God. Let's just change your name to Edward right now why don't we?" She said melodramatically. Tyler smiled and leaned his head in the crook of her neck, his lips brushing against her soft skin. "I missed you," he said quietly. Caroline sighed and she closed her eyes again. Tyler froze, looking up at her. Usually by this stage she'd be trying to take her clothes off.

"I missed you too, Ty." She yawned, and stretched a little. Tyler frowned; wondering had some alien robot taken over Caroline. "Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned. "God, you didn't meet someone else, did you?" Tyler asked half heartedly. Caroline glared at him.

"No, God no. How could you even say that?"

"It's just- you're not-" he muttered, confused.

"I'm not what?"

"You're not-"

"I'm not trying to get you to have sex with me? Is that it?" She demanded angrily.

"Well, yes!" Tyler admitted. Caroline scoffed.

"So that's it? Just because I'm acting like a normal person?" She was angry.

"Woah. Scary Caroline. Um, well it just- weird." He protested. Caroline sighed.

"Whatever, Tyler. You still don't want to, right?" She asked tiredly. Tyler looked up at her from her neck, and his big brown eyes were giving her the kicked puppy look. He shook his head mournfully.

"So this argument is pointless and your point is invalid. Now I've had a really tiring few days and I want to go to sleep. Are you staying?" She asked quietly. Tyler's eyes softened as her saw her insecurities shining through. He knew she always slept better when he was there. "Of course." He replied and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair, and Caroline smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I know," she said smugly and Tyler laughed. "Did you have fun?" Tyler asked. Caroline shrugged.

"It turned out interesting, anyway. Pablo was _very _enthralling."

"That's a big word Forbes- wait, who's Pablo?" He asked as he finally caught on.

"Just a guy we met with very big-"

"Caroline," Tyler growled.

"-hands," she finished. "Pablo had very big hands."

Tyler was shaking with anger. Caroline giggled. "Aw, you jealous?" she sing songed. "Pablo isn't real, Tyler." As an afterthought, she added "and you have very big hands too." Tyler snorted with laughter. "Why thank you."

Caroline smiled into his chest, and they quickly fell asleep.

XxX

This continued for the next three days. Caroline wasn't trying to jump his bones, or get him to bed her. She was just acting normal, like everything was before she'd been taken. She'd went back to dressing normally again, much to Tyler's disappointment. He didn't say a word and they went on as they normally did. On the third night, Tyler climbed in her window like he had they previous two. He'd already settled on the bed when Caroline came into the room from the bathroom, his eyes nearly stood out of his head. Gone were the Kermit PJ's, and in their place was a silk and lace barely there slip, which tastefully covered everything it should and about nothing else.

As Tyler gapped, Caroline breezed over to the bed. "It's starting to get warm out." She said by way of an explanation. "That's-" Tyler gulped, "nice." He finished, trying to avert his eyes from her abundant cleavage and failing. Caroline smirked at him. "Oh, this?" she asked nonchalantly. Caroline picked at the fabric at her thighs, making it riding up even more. "I got it ages ago." She shrugged dismissively. "Why?" She asked him. "Do you like it?" She twirled and gave him a flirtatious smile. That was it for Tyler. Standing, he grabbed her and kissed her roughly. "Fuck it," he growled against her mouth. Caroline gasped as he backed her up against the door. "You are not some delicate flower," he stated as he grabbed her by the hair and trailed torturous kisses down her neck. "Glad you finally see things my way," Caroline gasped as he pushed her against the door, her spine banged uncomfortably against the door handle but she didn't care. She scraped her nails down his neck and dragged his face up to her lips and sealed his in hers.

Her hands yanked at his shirt, pulling desperately at it. Tyler separated himself from her, leaving a few inches between them as he pulled it over his head. Caroline smiled as she licked her lips in anticipation. He leaned back against her as kissed her again, slipping his tongues against hers expertly. This was simple for them now, as easy as breathing. She made short work of his jeans, pulling them down quickly, along with his boxers. Tyler stepped out of them, and his hands went to her breasts, taking one of her pert mounds in his hand he tweaked the nipple with his thumb. Caroline moaned loudly at that, and all her moans went straight to his nether regions which had been complaining bitterly for over two weeks. He lowered his mouth to her other breast, sucking on her pink bud. She let out a delightful gurgling moan, and thrust her mound further into his mouth. Daringly, she stuck her hand down between them, reaching down to stroke him in her hand. Tyler groaned and looked up at her as she stared challengingly down at him, one eyebrow raised.

She brought Tyler's lips back up to hers, and Tyler brought his hands to her hips, ripping the silk and lace. Caroline gasped as the cold air hit her, but the coldness was immediately covered by the warmth that was Tyler. It was like he radiated it, she thought vaguely before they fell back onto the bed and under the covers, where Caroline finally got what she wanted.

XxX

"I think it's safe to say you are not a delicate flower." Tyler said later, as they lay in bed. He trailed kisses over her shoulder. Caroline giggled. "No, maybe not."

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" He asked.

"What?" Caroline asked innocently.

"Stay away from me then tempt me so much I'd just have to have sex with you." He stated.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that..." Caroline teased.

"Um hm. Well, I'm sorry about the...dress." He paused, thinking that was definitely not a dress and if she ever wore anything like that out of the house he'd have to punch every guy and maybe some girls that looked at her in a fifty metre radius.

Caroline glanced at the offending item, or what was left of it. "Shame. I liked that one."

"I did too. Wait. There are more?" Tyler asked, his eyes dancing in glee.

Caroline smirked at him. "Tyler, there are a lot more where they came from." Tyler chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"You are a mistress of temptation, Caroline Forbes." He said, and Caroline grinned.

"But you're mine."

**AN: So, that was it. In case you were wondering, I tried to meet my biological father. It didn't work out, so...yeah. Please, no snarky comments about it, they are NOT appreciated. So, thank you so much. I love you guys! **


End file.
